Ha llegado, Gaia!
by Lucykailu
Summary: Gaia, la primer titánide, y deidad ha otorgado tremendo castigo a los Dioses del Olimpo, por no intervenir en las guerras santas. Sin poder objetar a la imposición, sentirán en carne propia las dificultades de convivir junto a un caballero de Athena. ¿Que travesías les deparan a los Deidades junto a los dorados? Situado en TLC. Capitulo 7: Guerra Vs Pasión ADVERTENCIA: LEMON Y SADO
1. Olimpo

Nota importante: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los creadores y dueños oficiales son Kurumada y Teshirogi. Yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afan es de ser escritora, solo garabateo...

* * *

 **Siglo XVIII**

 **Monte Olimpo**

 **Sala de la Divinidad**

En la lejanía de los pueblos, las ciudades, incluso de sus moradores, se impone la montaña más alta de todo Grecia. En su cúspide, donde los riscos se pierden entre las más intensas nubes blancas, se puede apreciar los océanos gobernados por el Dios Poseidón, la naturaleza brindada por Gaia e incluso la línea de conjunción entre el cielo y la tierra. Ahí mismo, donde Cephiro suele arremolinarse se impone una obra maestra, compuesta de templos magnánimos acicalados por columnas y pisos entre el más puro mármol. El gran "Monte Olimpo", santuario que alberga y protege a las deidades.

Dentro del templo mayor, en la sala de la divinidad yacían reunidos los doce grandes, mismos que organizaban a diestra y siniestra la vida y muerte de la tierra y sus mortales. Zeus, Hera, Poseidón, Hades, Deméter, Ares, Hermes, Hefesto, Afrodita, Atenea, Apolo y Artemisa.

-Y bien Zeus, ¿porque la urgencia de la reunión? – manifestó Artemisa mientras tamborileaba los dedos con impaciencia.

Las imponentes puertas blancas del salón se abrieron de par en par dejando entrever ilustres personajes. Seres colmados de luz y belleza. Se enfilaron en el pasillo, uno a cada lado, el primero de ellos resonó la trompeta dorada, seguido de Gabriel que anunció la entrada de…

-La titánide y primer gran deidad "Diosa Gaia" – exclamó el arcángel mensajero

Un poderoso destello de luz dorado dio apertura a la silueta de una bella fémina y un imponente caballero. La mujer de piel nívea, ojos castaños tan claros que se podía ver la pureza misma, figura alta y estilizada, ataviada por un divino peplo inmaculadamente blanco y cabellos que parecían delicadas hebras de oro que arrastraban en el fino piso. El hombre imponía en semblanza, de ojos y cabello tan oscuros como la misma noche, piel blanca y tersa, reflejando la majestuosidad que solo se le concede a los Eternos. Miguel acompañaba del brazo a la Diosa Gaia – Zeus los ha convocado por orden mía – aseguró la deidad mientras caminaban hasta quedar frente a la extensa mesa rectangular que albergaba a los dioses.

El duodécimo palideció ante las sublimes presencias. Se sabía que éstos personajes solo descendían cuando el Olimpo se encontraba en serios problemas o si alguna Deidad saltaba por completo de sus cabales. Sin embargo, ninguno de los ahí presentes tenían la menor idea de que alguna de esas dos posibilidades se suscitara en esos momentos.

Zeus se levantó del asiento principal – Bienvenida seas, abuela – saludó sonriente, abriendo sus brazos de lado a lado.

Gaia frunció el ceño – ¿Abuela? – expresó con molestia, mientras Miguel mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura del labio

– Como te atreves a llamarme de tal manera Zeus, eres un insolente. Luzco muchísimo más joven que tú- externó indignada.

-Sí, pero tiene muchos años más, que todos nosotros juntos – susurró Afrodita al oído de Ares, causando en éste una leve sonrisa y ganándose una furibunda mirada por parte del arcángel Miguel.

\- Ni Hebe ha podido ser tan generosa con ustedes, como la "Eternidad" lo ha sido conmigo, que a pesar de tener bastantes ayeres, luzco mucho más joven que la Diosa más hermosa del Olimpo – expresó firme Gaia, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la Diosa del amor.

Afrodita incómoda ante las miradas furtivas se removió en su asiento y bajó levemente su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Zeus movió levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro desaprobando aquel acto, _como se atrevía la Diosa del amor a faltarle al respeto de esa manera a la abuela._

La Diosa Gaia rodó los ojos – en cuantas ocasiones tengo que decirles que me llamen solo "Madre", por lo visto están peor de lo que dicen mis informantes.

-Vamos madre, no seas tan rígida, que no has visto como esta todo por aquí – señaló Zeus abriendo sus manos de par en par, mostrando la imponencia del lugar – mejor que nunca, no lo crees?

-Cierra la boca Zeus y retírate de ese asiento que estás ocupando nuestro lugar.

Zeus quien era la máxima representación de los Dioses en el Olimpo, un ser orgulloso y en ocasiones injusto, mantenía junto a sus hermanos Poseidón y Hades, un profundo respeto y amor hacia la deidad origen, después de todo, de ella había nacido todo lo que conocen. Ante las palabras de la Diosa, el Dios del rayo aclaró su garganta y se movió intempestivo. De manera sucesiva los eternos tomaron asiento a la cabeza de la mesa rectangular, imponiendo un poderío que de por sí ya era visible.

-Imagino que estarán ansiosos de saber el motivo de su llamado a esta celebración – expresó Gaia con sorna – Primero que nada déjenme presentarles a mis acompañantes – la deidad extendió su brazo hacia el lado derecho – él es el Arcángel Miguel Jefe del ejército Celestial y a su lado está el Arcángel Rafael Guardián de los viajeros, de la salud incluso de los noviazgos - expresó mientras volvía a ver a la Diosa del amor – finalmente a mi lado izquierdo está el Arcángel Gabriel quien es el mensajero celestial.

Ya que les he presentado a la comitiva, demos comienzo con esta celebración - expresó la rubia mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el Dios del rayo – Zeus, tienes hecho un lastre todo el Olimpo.

-¡Que! – expresó en voz alta y ofendida el Dios de Dioses. Levantándose del asiento – como te atreves, madre.

La gran Deidad que no estaba para lidiar con reclamos y sobretodo insolencias, al momento de iniciar su discurso, respondió – toma asiento Zeus, sino quieres que te mande en este momento junto a Tántalo y le hagas compañía directito en el Tártaro.

Zeus engrandeció los ojos, recordando el infernal castigo que ellos mismos impusieron al mortal. Terminó optando por acatar las órdenes, sabía muy bien que la abuela era imponente, pero lo peor de todo que podía ser sumamente colérica cuando no estaba de humor.

-Bien, espero que nadie ose interrumpirme de nuevo, el Olimpo es un desastre total, mi querido nieto la figura máxima de este lugar pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en busca de vírgenes a quienes desflorar y su consorte en lugar de mantener el equilibrio acá arriba, está detrás de él enceguecida por los celos, arruinando las vidas de sus amantes ya sean mortales, ninfas, animales y que sé yo de que otras especies más.

¡ejem, ejem!... El Dios al sentirse descubierto se removió en su asiento, sabía que su esposa era una fiera y le iría del carajo con tal información revelada, además el resto del concejal le arrojaron miradas de culpa causándole un mayor malestar por su insolencia.

Cof, cof… Hera se puso rojísima, tanto así que no podía distinguirse entre su piel y su cabello. Como la figura máxima del matrimonio se veía humillada de tal manera.

-¡Basta! – Expresó Gaia - Aún no termino como para que ya sientan tanto malestar. No solamente son ustedes, Apolo anda muy suelto con sus discípulos, Poseidón con tanto cambio de humor cualquier día de estos devorará las tierras que con tanto sacrificio creé con sus mares. Afrodita y Ares reparten sus demostraciones de amor por toda la tierra dejando en vergüenza al pobre de Hefesto, que por cierto ya me informaron lo de la red – advirtió mirando severamente a Afrodita y Ares, éste último solo volteó su cabeza indignado.

-Madre, tranquilícese – expresó temerosa Deméter

-Ah, mira nada mas quien habla, La Diosa de la agricultura o será la deidad "aprisiona hijos", gran parte de que haya tantas guerras santas es por culpa tuya, tu hija deja demasiado tiempo solo a su marido y éste lo ocupa maquinando no sé qué tantas cosas en su cabeza. Haznos a todos un favor y deja que tu hija vaya y tome el lugar que le corresponde como cónyuge de éste – señaló hacia el Dios del inframundo – a ver si así lo cansa con otro tipo de placeres menos bélicos.

La Diosa Deméter se ruborizó con las palabras de la deidad, quien albergaba la razón, Perséfone pasaba más tiempo de lo usual al lado de ella cumpliendo así su capricho, en cambio con Hades trasponía escasamente una temporada en el Inframundo.

Ante lo dicho por la Diosa, Ares soltó tremenda carcajada que tenía desde hace rato atorada, mientras que Zeus y el Dios del inframundo lo querían aniquilar con la mirada.

-La verdad no sé qué tanta gracia le encuentras, Ares. Si estas tan embarrado como todos por aquí.

El aludido, al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tomaba la titánide optó por callarse y acomodarse un poco en su asiento. Mientras tanto los arcángeles dirigían sus miradas de un Dios a otro, sin hacer gesto alguno. A excepción de Miguel quien en una ocasión entrecerró el cejo confundido, cuando Afrodita la Diosa del amor se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo coquetamente.

Para terminar Hades y Athena llevan no sé cuántas guerras santas, ya he perdido la cuenta. Todas ellas con varios muertos alrededor. Y tampoco has hecho nada para acabar con esta situación, querido, al parecer lo que tenías de sabiduría lo delegaste hacia Athena y te has quedado quebrado.

Hera estaba hecha una fiera, de por sí la Diosa de la sabiduría no estaba entre sus fieles amistades, ahora menos. Hades se conservaba al margen de la situación, callado y escuchando.

-Pero, madre – refutó sumamente sorprendido y apenado el Dios del rayo

-Cállate, dije que no quiero que me interrumpan– terminó en un tono elevado la rubia.

De hecho ninguno de ustedes – señalo a los deidades con la mirada – se ha atrevido a meter las manos por algún mortal, haber díganme para que o porque estamos los Dioses?

¡ejem, ejem!

Cof, cof

-…

El silencio reinó en la sala divina y después de un tiempo considerable en el que los Dioses se miraban unos a otros y se escuchaban solo carraspeos en sus gargantas, la titánide habló…

-¿Que? ¿Nadie sabe porque o para que existimos los dioses?

Athena haciendo auge a su condición de Deidad de la sabiduría, se atrevió a responder – fuimos creados para preservar y proteger a la tierra y los mortales.

-¡Vaya! Alguien con sensatez – manifestó sonriente la bella mujer, mientras los eternos asentían y apremiaban a la Diosa por tan gratificante respuesta – en definitivo creo que si dejaste sin ideas a tu padre

La peli lila sonrió satisfecha al notar complacidos a los arcángeles. En esos momentos tomó la palabra el jefe del ejército Celestial.

-Su trabajo como seres divinos es el de ayudar a los mortales, que caso tendría que ustedes existan, sino hacen su labor.

-¿Ayudar? – Expresó el Dios de la guerra – los mortales son bélicos, les fascina la sangre y la violencia, yo mismo les he ayudado con las mejores guerras – impuso en tono orgulloso. Mientras el resto de los Dioses le miraron con desprecio ante las palabras expresadas, la única excepción fue de Afrodita quien era la que jamás podría mirarle de otra manera que no fuera amor y pasión.

-Exactamente eso es lo que se va a hacer – contestó de manera inmutable Miguel – se les ayudará, pero no será como tú lo estás haciendo hasta ahora, Dios de la guerra.

-Entonces, ¿se puede saber de qué manera? – manifestó Poseidón

La Diosa Gaia se aclaró la garganta y se levantó del asiento – Miguel deja que yo les aclare la situación, por favor – el hombre asintió y retomó su lugar.

-La eternidad nos ha encomendado retirarles para siempre su divinidad, sin embargo hemos apelado esa decisión, creemos que la mejor opción es que traten de reivindicarse con los humanos y que mejor manera de hacerlo es reviviendo de nueva cuenta a los caballeros dorados caídos en esta última guerra santa.

Pero madre eso es una ofensa, los espectros de Hades también han muerto, que pasara con ellos – expresó indignado el Dios del rayo.

-Ya está considerado Zeus, sino tienes inconveniente Hades yo misma reviviré a tus 108 espectros.

El aludido que se encontraba muy apaciguado, asentó. Sin mencionar palabra alguna.

-Bien… La Diosa comenzó a desvanecerse, miró su mano y vio como esta se disipaba. Se dirigió a Miguel - está a punto de suceder – dijo mirándole a los ojos – sino alcanzo a terminar con esto…

El hombre no dejo que terminara – sabes que lo haré – expreso cálidamente.

Que está sucediendo Madre – expresó angustiado Hades quien por fin argumentaba palabra.

-Nada de cuidado, hijo. Toma asiento para que pueda terminar con esta situación. El hombre no muy conforme volvió a sentarse, sin embargo su rostro mostraba marcada angustia.

-Cada uno de ustedes se encargará de hacerle ver a los caballeros que no somos seres despiadados, que si escuchamos sus oraciones, sobretodo se encargaran de renovar la fe que han perdido a causa vuestra.

Miguel volvió a levantarse – cada Dios tendrá a su cargo un caballero dorado y su trabajo será reivindicar por completo su fe hacia los dioses, de no ser así…

-De no ser así, yo misma me encargaré de retirarles toda divinidad, quemaré sus almas para que se pierdan en el olvido y jamás puedan reencarnar– expresó de manera firme Gaia.

Los Dioses abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, siendo ellos las máximas figuras de divinidad en el Olimpo, serian degradados a la "nada".

-Madre, no cree que esta situación es un poco exagerada? – expresó Hefesto con total angustia.

-Indudablemente lo es, querido hijo. Pero es necesario tener medidas acordes a sus faltas. Aunque si lo prefieren podemos tomar la primera opción que nos brindó la "eternidad", sino quieren reivindicarse con los mortales, podemos retirarle su poder "divino" y serán enviados a la Tierra a vivir una vida normal como seres humanos. Mediten su respuesta para que pueden brindarme una resolución. Ahora necesito un momento a solas con Hades por favor. Los Dioses y Arcángeles se levantaron un poco confundidos por la reacción de la rubia sin embargo abandonaron la sala.

Gaia, necesitaba saber de una vez por todas, el origen de la última guerra santa y para ello precisaba a su causa principal, el Dios del Inframundo.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Hades tomó la palabra – ¿Que te sucede madre, te encuentras bien?

-Si cariño, no prestes cuidado. Necesito hablarte y no tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa, Madre? – respondió el Dios entrecerrando los ojos

-Es lo mismo que yo quiero saber Hades, que sucede contigo? Como está tu vida? como va tu matrimonio? – expresó con angustia

El Dios del inframundo enarcó una ceja, no era raro que su madre preguntara sobre su situación marital, lo extraño era que lo hiciera en esos momentos – Me estoy recuperando de la última batalla, he revivido a los jueces y eso ha mermado un poco mi recuperación, respecto a Perséfone estamos bien, ella es una buena esposa.

-¿Te ama?

-Así es madre

-¿La amas?

-Absolutamente

-Por último, no quiero incomodarte, pero necesito saberlo de tu propia voz. ¿Porque no han tenido familia?

El hombre bajó la mirada, su rostro se tornó sombrío e inquieto – no sabemos Madre, al parecer Deméter menciona a mi esposa que yo soy… - El Dios cerró sus ojos con fuerza denotando dolor en sus próximas palabras – que yo soy estéril.

Para ese momento la Diosa Gaia ya se encontraba frente a su hijo, quien por palabras de ella misma, era el predilecto. Le brindó una mirada enternecida y triste ante el sufrimiento del mayor. Lo envolvió en un abrazo profundo, encendiendo su cosmos lleno de calidez para tranquilizar al Dios del Inframundo.

-No puedes ser estéril, cariño mío, eres un Dios…

-Sí, pero soy el Dios de muerte, quien vela donde no hay vida, tan estéril como mi propio mundo – expresó con insondable amargura.

-Incluso donde no hay vida la hay, mi querido hijo. Lo que necesitas es pasar más tiempo con tu esposa y dejar ese dolor y amargura que te conllevan a tomar decisiones erróneas, siempre has sido muy justo. De hecho, podría decirte que la personificación de la justifica podrías ser tú mismo, sin embargo el dolor que llevas contigo está haciéndote perder los estribos. Es necesario un cambio y de eso me encargaré personalmente – afirmó la Diosa mientras acariciaba el rostro de la deidad.

El Dios asentó y por un momento logró sentir la calidez y el confort en las palabras de su Madre. Gaia confirmó el sufrimiento de su hijo y el origen de la última guerra santa, después de todo hasta la misma muerte necesita compañía.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo**

 **Salón del Trono**

Los Dioses acababan de traspasar las puertas blancas de la sala divina. Zeus tomó asiento en su glorificado trono, mientras Hera su esposa hacia lo mismo en la silla contigua, el resto de los divinos se reunían alrededor de los sillones reales haciendo una especie de semicírculo.

Zeus se tocaba las sienes, tanta información le había otorgado un intenso dolor de cabeza, de hecho no recordaba haber padecido ese dolor, únicamente cuando Athena su hija yacía en ella logrando un padecimiento tan terrible que el mismo Hefesto ayudó, abriendo la cabeza para que liberase a la Diosa de la sabiduría, he ahí cuando había nacido su hija favorita. Hera le miró preocupada y dirigió su vista fúrica hacia la Diosa de la sabiduría.

-Ya ves lo que has logrado con tus tontas guerras, la eternidad nos castigará todo por culpa tuya y esa necesidad de proteger mortales – expresó con rencor

Athena entrecerró el cejo ofuscada – yo no tengo la culpa que ustedes no hagan su labor…

El argumento de la chica fue interrumpido por su propio padre – Cállate Hera, si estamos en esta situación es porque lo hemos ganado, Athena y la Eternidad tiene razón, no hemos hecho nuestro trabajo como se debe hacer.

-Zeus tiene razón Hera – manifestó Poseidón – sino quieres reivindicarte con los humanos, fácilmente puedes desistir y tomar la otra opción.

Hera engrandeció los ojos, como ella una divinidad tan poderosa seria rebajada a un simple y llano mortal, eso nunca, preferiría ayudarlos de cualquier forma siempre y cuando le dejasen sus poderes divinos – debes de estar bromeando Poseidón – expresó con sorna – yo jamás seré una mortal, ni mucho menos reencarnaré en uno de ellos, yo soy una Diosa y como tal, he de cumplir con los deberes que sean impuestos por la "Eternidad".

-Entonces deja de culpar a Athena, quien ha sido la única que ha recurrido al llamado de los mortales – expresó firme el Dios del rayo

-Ya basta de discusiones, por favor – repuso Artemisa – alguno de los aquí presentes decidirá tomar la mortalidad como opción.

Las deidades se miraron unos a otros, cuestionándose la pregunta, sería posible vivir sin sus poderes divinos, a la merced de los Dioses de la nueva era.

-NO – se escuchó al unísono, los dioses en algo podían estar de acuerdo, renunciar a su divinidad no era una opción viable para ninguno.

-Bien, entonces que procederá Zeus? – externó Hermes

El Dios del rayo entrecerró los ojos en dirección donde estaban los tres arcángeles reunidos y sumidos en un platica profunda. Se levantó del asiento real y se encaminó rumbo al trio. Con la imponencia que provocaba, el Dios del rayo caminó firme con la cabeza alta y erguido, denotando una regia majestuosidad – Miguel –expresó con esa voz tan grave que se podía escuchar en toda la sala. El aludido sin inmutarse, medio giró su cabeza y alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo al Dios del rayo, notó en él extremo desconcierto lo que hizo que éste diera media vuelta y lo encarara.

-Dígame, Zeus, que necesita saber

-Tenemos algunas dudas, respecto a la encomienda. Sin embargo hay algo que me ha inquietado y que me tiene sumamente preocupado, algo que todos vimos y que aunque se quiera pasar desapercibido es imposible para nosotros. ¿Qué sucede con nuestra Madre? Hace un momento vimos como una de sus extremidades desaparecía.

El arcángel mostró una media sonrisa forzada, la verdad es que esa situación hasta él mismo le incomodaba. Bajó un poco la mirada, sintiéndose triste por un momento, sin embargo nuevamente levanto sus orbes obsidiana y respondió al Dios de Dioses – su madre ha reencarnado en un mortal, para salvaguardar el poder divino que se les confirió.

-Que has dicho? – expresó Poseidón sumamente sorprendido. Mientras el resto de la elite se mostraba sumamente aturdida ante las palabras del Arcángel.

-Lo que ha escuchado Dios de los Mares, su madre se ha sacrificado para que ustedes gocen de la divinidad. Ha reencarnado en un mortal y no ha despertado, así que no sabemos dónde se encuentra. Al parecer el Oráculo de Delfos le anticipó la guerra santa y antes de que el Creador les hiciera llegar el castigo, Gaia se ofreció a reencarnar en un humano, protegiendo así su divinidad.

-Esto es un horror – expresó Deméter con su manos en las mejillas – Madre perdida en el mundo de los mortales y sin poder alguno.

-Esto no puede estar pasando – arremetió Zeus, encaminándose a la sala continua.

Las puertas blancas se abrieron de un solo golpe, Gaia quien aún se mantenía abrazando a su hijo, volteó tempestivamente confundida hacia la entrada.

-Dime que no es cierto?- expresó enojado Zeus – Dime que no te has sacrificado de esa manera

El resto del duodécimo perseguía al Dios del rayo, todos y cada uno de los Dioses se habían detenido atrás de Zeus en espera de una respuesta por parte de Gaia. Hades miró confundido a su madre y luego dirigió su vista hacia la deidad principal del olimpo y de nuevo hacia Gaia.

-¿Que sucede Zeus porque te diriges así, a nuestra Madre? - Inquirió rápidamente el Dios del inframundo

-No te metas Hades, contesta Madre.

El Dios del inframundo se confundió aún más, por la manera tan severa de contestar del Dios del rayo, sin embargo al volver a mirar a su madre notó ligeramente tristeza en sus orbes.

-¿Madre?

La mujer después de ver a cada uno de los Dioses expectante por respuesta, dirigió la mirada hacia el hijo mayor que se situaba a un lado – lo siento cariño – expresó con suma dolencia, mientras la figura fémina desaparecía del Olimpo.

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia**

 **Santuario de Athena**

 **Primera casa, Hora 5:00 A.M.**

Un hombre de vestimenta oriental subía rápidamente las escalares de la primer casa del Santuario, el hogar de quien fuere su mejor amigo y que hoy en día ocupa el cargo del gran Patriarca, Shion de Aries. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no logró percatarse de la figura tan querida que estaba a escasos escalones arriba.

-Bienvenido seas, Dohko

El aludido se sorprendió al ver a su gran amigo esperarle en la entrada de la primer casa – Shion que haces aquí? Y porque estas vestido con tu armadura?

-Amigo, también lo has soñado? - respondió quedamente el aludido haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas del caballero.

-Si – expresó un poco confuso el caballero de la casa de Libra – he tenido un sueño profético y he decidido venir y corroborarlo por mi propia cuenta.

* * *

Nota de Autor: Un poco de mitología griega, Tantalo fue una persona muy querida por los Dioses de hecho se podría decir que fue el único mortal al que tanto habían estimado , sin embargo éste al sentirse tan "especial" engañó a los Dioses robando les el Néctar de la Ambrosía para darle a sus allegados. Pero lo peor fue cuando siendo invitados por él a una cena mandó a matar a su hijo para que les sirvieran la carne de éste a las deidades, Deméter al sentirse dolida por la perdida de su hija, fue la única que probó bocado, sin embargo el resto de los dioses se dio cuenta del arrebato del mortal y fue castigado en el Tártaro entre la mas remota hambre y sed.

Bueno esta historia apenas comienza, esperemos ver un poco de a los peripecias de los caballeros junto a los Dioses.

Cualquier duda , reclamo, critica constructiva e ideas son bien recibidas.

Seguimos garabateando...


	2. El renacimiento

Nota importante: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los creadores y dueños oficiales son Kurumada y Teshirogi. Yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afan es de ser escritora, solo garabateo...

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo**

 **Sala de la Divinidad**

Diminutas esporas colmadas de luz flotaban en el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba la Diosa origen, éstas partículas habían sido la única estela que dejó al desaparecer, Gaia se había esfumado a la vista de todos. Ese escenario había provocado tremendo lío de desconciertos entre los Dioses. Zeus y Poseidón al percatarse de la situación mandaron llamar sus indumentarias, levantaron su cetro y tridente respectivamente y las armaduras los envolvieron con gran majestuosidad.

El Dios del inframundo se encontraba desconcertado e inquieto, agitaba una y otra vez su mano en el lugar donde yacían las últimas esporas que lentamente desaparecían, como si ese acto le fuera a devolver al ser tan preciado. El sentirse ignaro a la situación provocó que su vista cerúlea buscara al único ser que le podría dar respuesta alguna.

-Zeus, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué pasó con nuestra Madre?

Los Dioses que aún no asimilaban la situación, estaban atónitos, dudando en llamar o no a sus respectivas armaduras. Zeus atravesó el pasillo, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia su hermano mayor, quedando escasamente separados por un paso, a éste último se le sumó Poseidón, formando así un triángulo, donde las puntas principales eran cada uno de los Dioses.

El Dios del inframundo le miraba expectante, ansioso por saber la respuesta por parte del Dios de Dioses. Zeus en cambio había inhalado profundo y así contestar lo más tranquilizadoramente al hermano.

-Nuestra Madre ha desaparecido porque reencarnó en un mortal…lo…lo ha hecho para salvaguardar nuestra divinidad Hades – escrutó con dolencia.

-Pero… ¿Porque haría una cosa así? – expresó Hades sumamente confundido con la respuesta de su hermano.

-Eso no es todo – manifestó Poseidón – aún sigue dormida y no sabemos dónde se encuentra, está a la merced de los mortales y sin sus poderes.

El Dios del inframundo mostraba una faceta cada vez más confusa. Su mente había viajado hasta preguntarse la razón del porque su madre reencarnaría "¿ _Para qué o porqué reencarnaste madre_?"

-Lo importante en estos momentos, es localizarla – expresó Zeus de manera firme.

-Y después de que la localicen, ¿qué harán, Zeus? – la voz del arcángel Miguel sobresaltó a los Dioses quienes voltearon a ver al trío que yacía en la entrada principal, a la par de las puertas blancas.

-…

-…

El silencio reinó en cada espacio del Olimpo, no se podía escuchar ni los resoplidos de Cephiro arremolinándose, fue entonces que nuevamente indagó el arcángel eterno.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué harán? ¿Matarán al ser humano del que es huésped, para que así ascienda de nueva cuenta su alma? ¿Ese es su objetivo? – finalizó confuso.

El resto de los Dioses aún estupefactos, voltearon de nueva cuenta hacia Zeus en espera de su respuesta, sin embargo en esta ocasión el Dios no tenía contestación alguna. Su rostro denotaba severo fastidio y su cosmos estaba tan contenido, que aprisionaba un poderoso rayo que deseaba con todas fuerzas salir. La principal deidad del Olimpo por primera vez se veía impotente ante las circunstancias.

Hades quien aún no entendía del todo la situación por la que estaban atravesando, cuestionó al jefe del Ejército Celestial.

-Miguel, podría decirme ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Porque nuestra Madre ha decidido reencarnar? – manifestó con total preocupación

El arcángel asintió y camino de nueva cuenta hacia el interior de la sala divina, Gabriel y Rafael le siguieron hasta colocarse en los asientos asignados

-Tomen asiento, por favor – expresó Gabriel con docilidad.

-Los Dioses siguieron a los arcángeles con la mirada. Se sentían confundidos y un tanto desesperados, sin más remedio, tuvieron que acatar las órdenes de los eternos, quienes en esos momentos eran los únicos que podían otorgarles respuestas.

-Bien Hades, como lo mencioné anteriormente a tus consanguíneos, tu madre ha consultado el Oráculo de Delfos, éste le ha prevenido sobre la guerra santa y las secuelas que a ustedes afectarían, es por ello que se os ha adelantado ante el Creador y ha pedido reencarnar…

-Pero, ¿porque haría algo así? – irrumpió sumamente confuso el Dios del inframundo

-Dios del inframundo, Gaia lo ha hecho para proteger vuestra divinidad, en pocas palabras ella ahora está tomando el castigo en su lugar.

En ese momento Hades comprendió la desesperación de Zeus y Poseidón al llamar a sus indumentarias, incluso el tono iracundo del primero al cuestionarle a la Diosa origen. No podía creer que su Madre hubiera hecho semejante atropello.

-Pero como podemos hallarla – manifestó Hefesto con preocupación e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su tío.

-Eso no es lo verdaderamente importante Dios del fuego, si ustedes no cumplen con el castigo impuesto, Gaia no podrá ascender de nueva cuenta a la eternidad.

El duodécimo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, una cosa era que ellos perdieran su divinidad por mera irresponsabilidad y otra muy distinta que sus actos o el hecho de no haberlos hecho, quitará la "Eternidad" a su Madre. Con la determinación floreciendo en sus rostros, ahora más que nunca cumplirían con el dichoso castigo y si a esto se le podía sumar el rescatar a su madre de la mortalidad, sin duda lo harían.

Sin embargo había un Dios al que esta información no le desagradaba del todo – eso quiere decir que si yo no cumplo con mi castigo, nuestra Madre no podrá reunirse con nosotros - expresó con sumo interés el Dios de la Guerra.

\- No solamente será eso Ares, perderás tu divinidad y al único ser dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella – contestó Rafael al notar las intenciones de la Deidad de la guerra

Éste último palideció, no había considerado las primeras palabras expresadas por Rafael, de hecho su mente solo había albergado la posibilidad de no realizar su trabajo para así joder a la titánide con el fastidioso castigo impuesto.

El Arcángel Miguel se levantó del asiento extendió su mano hacia el frente de la mesa y encendió su cosmos, inmediatamente después aparecieron unos sobres flotando al frente de cada Dios, cada uno de ellos con el sello de la Diosa origen – Dentro de estos sobres encontraran las normas de su castigo y el caballero que se les ha asignado, cada uno tendrá reglas individuales y también habrá reglas generales. La primordial será, que el caballero no debe de perecer en fase de castigo y menos por culpa vuestra. La segunda ya la conocen, reivindicar la Fe hacia los dioses del Olimpo, tercera y última utilizaran brazaletes en el antebrazo, éstos nos ayudaran a regular sus poderes divinos pero sobretodo servirán de medición hacia su castigo. Esto quiere decir que el día que hayan logrado cumplir con su misión el brazalete se abrirá por si solo liberándolos.

-Esto es una insolencia – expresó disgustado Zeus – como es posible que tengamos que traer objetos de medición, que acaso no nos creen capaces de lograr una simple y llana misión – terminó elevando la voz

-Tranquilo, Zeus no hay necesidad de que se sulfure – expresó Gabriel con suma mansedumbre – el brazalete ha sido una orden de la Diosa Gaia y tendrá sus motivos. Siendo ella el ser que se sacrificó por ustedes, portar un simple brazalete pasa a ser cosa de nada. ¿No lo cree?

Zeus herido por el orgullo de saber vulnerable a su madre por culpa suya dirigió su vista hacia Hades y Poseidón, ambos asintieron en señal de aceptación – bien entonces ahora que procede.

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia**

 **Santuario de Athena**

 **Entrada de la sala Patriarcal** **, Hora 7:00 PM**

Mientras que en el lugar divino el tiempo era inexistente, en la tierra ya había transcurrido la mayor parte del día, los caballeros de Aries y Libra terminaban de recorrer el Santuario, habían visitado cada uno de los espacios, poniéndose al tanto de la situación. Atravesaban la última casa, la cual meses atrás fuera habitada por el caballero dorado Albafica de Piscis. Mientras las pisadas retumbaban haciendo eco en la desolada morada, Dohko percibió una condición muy particular.

-Shion, ¿has notado que el jardín de Albafica sigue intacto? – indagó curioso el castaño.

El caballero de Aries sonrió ante la observación de su amigo, después de todo era casi imposible que algo pasara desapercibido para el "ojo más rápido" del santuario – así es Dohko, lo extraño de esto es que solo su jardín permanece intacto, el resto de sus rosas se secaron tras su muerte, incluso las que rodean la escalinata de la entrada a la sala patriarcal, observa – expresó Shion, mientras levantaba su mano hacia el frente, señalando el final de la casa de Piscis y el principio del tramo en cuestión.

-Tienes razón Shion – expresó Dohko, mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada – has hecho un gran trabajo amigo, el santuario ha retomado de nueva cuenta su majestuosidad.

Shion que no era muy adepto a recibir halagos, se ruborizó ante las palabras del caballero de Libra – no creerás que todo ha sido por obra mía – expresó sonriente – he recibido mucha ayuda de todos los que habitamos en este lugar, los cab…

El caballero de Aries no pudo terminar su dialogo porque fueron irrumpidos por la voz de una fémina que salía de uno de los aposentos de la casa patriarcal.

-Buenos noches – expresó la rubia.

-Buenas noches – contestaron al unísono los caballeros.

\- Shion, he venido varias veces a buscarte sin resultado alguno, en esta ocasión los guardias me dejaron entrar para poder esperarte – manifestó apenada.

-No te preocupes Yuzuriha, he estado muy ocupado este día, es culpa mía la tardanza.

La chica asintió y se dirigió al caballero contiguo – Dohko, sea bienvenido de nueva cuenta.

El caballero dorado sonrió y reverenció ante la rubia – muchas gracias Yuzuriha, es un placer estar de vuelta. Shion me ha dicho que te has convertido en la líder de las amazonas, te felicito.

La chica de nueva cuenta asintió con esa neutralidad tan característica – ha sido un ardua labor, pero ya hay muchas mujeres, aparte a las sobrevivientes, entrenando para servir a la Diosa Athena.

-Sí, hoy lo he visto, Shion me llevó al coliseo y pude ver tus grandes logros – expresó gustoso el castaño.

-Gracias Dohko. La chica que se encontraba preocupada y presurosa dirigió la vista hacia el caballero dorado de Aries - Shion vine a buscarte porque necesito permiso para acompañar el día de mañana a Serinsa en el albergue de Rodorio, al parecer ha llegado un huérfano que encontraron en la Isla de los curanderos y presenta síntomas de cosmos.

Shion entrecerró el cejo confundido, miró a Dohko y éste le brindó la misma cara de confusión. Había estado en Star Hill y las estrellas no habían mostrado algún sucesor de armaduras doradas, de hecho algunos meses atrás había llevado a una compañera de armas hacia el templo de las mismas y ninguna había resonado.

-Está bien Yuzuriha, podrías traerlo mañana a mi presencia, quisiera examinar primero la situación.

La chica asintió, se despidió del dúo y abandonó el reciento. Dohko miró preocupado a su amigo.

-Tendrá algo que ver con nuestros sueños, Shion?

-No sabría decirte Dohko, solo sé que eso sucederá pronto…

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **Castillo De Hades**

Surcando desde lo más alto, descendía en forma lenta y pausada una esfera dorada que resplandecía, iluminando cada espacio, mientras atravesaba la negrura propia del lugar donde yacen los muertos. Fue descendiendo hasta traspasar los techos del castillo, como si de un fantasma se tratase. Bajó, hasta situarse en la sala del trono del Dios del Inframundo, un lugar colosal, revestido por el más puro color obsidiana, iluminado por hermosos cristales que reflejaban luz unos a otros, incrustados en el cielo raso. Al recinto no le hacía falta la luminiscencia del mundo exterior, estaba tan alumbrado como el mismo Olimpo.

Al fondo del salón se situaban un par de tronos y al frente de ellos enfilados sobre el pasillo se encontraban 4 sillones tan majestuosos que la misma realeza envidiaría. En esos mismos lugares, se situaban los tres jueces del inframundo y la arpista Pandora. Intrigados por aquel esférico, miraban expectantes la luz que poco a poco se disipaba para saber a quién pertenecía tal albor.

Cuando por fin la luz disminuyó lo suficiente, lograron captar a quien pertenecía tal destello, los presentes se levantaron presurosos de sus asientos, caminaron hasta postrarse frente a la gran deidad y llevaron una rodilla al piso en señal reverencia.

-Diosa Gaia, bienvenida sea – expresó Pandora mientras veneraba sumamente confundida.

-Pandora, Jueces, les agradezco su recibimiento, pueden levantarse – manifestó la deidad con gentileza.

Los aludidos se levantaron tan pronto como la Diosa ordenó, sin embargo notaron en las bellas manos níveas, un objeto que les causó tremenda extrañez. Pandora que no podía quedarse con las dudas profirió inquieta – a que debemos el honor de su presencia, mi señora – expresó mirando ansiosa el objeto.

Gaia al notar las miradas furtivas hacia el objeto en sus manos, sonrió cálidamente – como podrán ver traigo conmigo el rosario de 108 cuentas, me he tomado la molestia de venir especialmente a resucitar a los espectros caídos en la guerra santa.

El cuarteto engrandeció los ojos, no solamente por la sorpresa placiente en las palabras dichas por la Diosa. Sino que también se preguntaban del porque se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo personalmente.

Pandora sumamente gratificada volvió a reverenciar – mi señora le agradezco infinitamente...

-Levántate Pandora – interrumpió la Diosa – aún no he terminado. No solo he venido a revivir a los espectros. También voy a llevarme las almas de los caballeros caídos que estuvieron a la orden de Athena.

El juez principal hondamente sorprendido por las palabras de la Diosa manifestó – mi señora, eso no puede ser posible, mi señor Hades no se encuentra en el reino de los muertos en estos momentos y nosotros no estamos autorizados para sacar las almas del inframundo sin su consentimiento.

-Agradezco tu lealtad hacia mi hijo, juez Minos de Grifo, aunque esa misma te ha llevado a acatar órdenes que van en contra de nuestros principios – expresó Gaia con dolo, recordando la batalla de éste – sin embargo Hades ya está al tanto de la situación y sino se encuentra en estos momentos en su reino, es debido a que está en este preciso momento en una junta en el Olimpo.

Inquietos y no conformes con la respuesta de la diosa el cuarteto se miraba una y otra vez. Mientras la deidad se había girado para encaminarse a la salida. Los aludidos al percatarse de la situación corrieron tras de si – Mi señora a donde se dirige - expresó preocupado Radamanthys de Wyvern.

-Tienes mala memoria Radamanthys, acabo de decirles que es lo que vine a hacer, acaso no lo recuerdas.

El aludido un poco apenado por la pregunta tan sosa que había manifestado, se disculpó – lo siento mi señora, me refiero a que si necesita ayuda.

La rubia sonrió agradecida sin mencionar palabra alguna, para ese entonces su cosmos se encendió mientras caminaba, las puertas del salón se abrieron abruptamente, como si un golpe de viento las hubiera zarpado. El suelo comenzó a moverse y los espectros se veían unos a otros sorprendidos, ante el poder. Gaia atravesó las puertas y se situó a las afueras de palacio, ahí mismo se encontraba un guardián, el pequeño cachorro de raza "labrador" y color blanquecino, quien vigilaba que las almas de los muertos no salieran y la de los vivos no entraran, Cerbero, la mascota fiel del Dios del Inframundo. El cachorrito al reconocer a la deidad comenzó a mover la cola, sin embargo al sentir como el suelo se movía sin cesar, como si de un terremoto se tratara, se espantó y comenzó a ladrar. La rubia hizo caso omiso a los quejidos del animal, por su parte, se concentró en hacer arder aún más su cosmos, lo cual hizo que el objeto que traía en sus manos, flotara a la vista de todos. Extendiendo una de sus palmas en dirección donde anteriormente se encontraba el árbol de Mokurenji, hizo estallar aún más su cosmos haciendo reventar con fuerza el rosario y logrando que cada cuenta se esparciera y retomara el color original del fruto. Los pequeños glóbulos giraban alrededor de la deidad, el suelo comenzaba a resquebrajarse y en la lejanía se empezó a divisar la imagen del árbol Mokurenji, renaciendo. Éste había brotado de nueva cuenta, desde las profundas tierras en su tamaño original, como si le inyectasen vida, los frutos rojos que no paraban de girar sucumbieron al llamado de la naturaleza y atravesaron el inframundo para postrarse de nueva cuenta en las gloriosas ramas del único árbol de vida.

El cuarteto que veía cada acción se mantenía atento ante el avasallante poderío de la Diosa, Pandora volteó ligeramente intrigada hacia el interior del castillo, donde cada una de las constelaciones de los espectros se había formado de nuevo en el techo de la morada, dando señal de la nueva vida.

-Han vuelto! –manifestó gozosa

El trio se giró en busca de la arpista y notaron la escena de la cual era presa. El movimiento del suelo cesó abrupto y ante la diosa comenzaron a emerger los espectros caídos. Éstos veían y palmaban sus cuerpos, incrédulos del renacimiento.

-Bienvenidos sean de nuevo a la vida – expresó la deidad de manera inmutable…

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo**

 **Sala de la divinidad**

Los Dioses y arcángeles se encontraban enfrascados en las normas del castigo, Hades sintió súbitamente el cosmos de sus espectros, de manera abrupta volteó junto a los suyos hacia la entrada principal de la sala, un poderoso destello emergía y la presencia de Gaia resurgía de nueva cuenta.

La deidad origen hacia su arribo pero ésta vez no llegaba sola, a su lado le acompañaban once caballeros dorados, el Patriarca Sage, su hermano Hakurei y nada más y nada menos que el famoso "Tenma". Todos y cada uno de ellos permanecían erguidos, sin embargo sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si Morfeo les hubiese atrapado en uno de sus sueños.

Los Dioses miraban expectantes y más de uno quería salir desaforadamente a abrazar a la deidad origen, sin embargo la presencia de extraños en la región más poderosa, los hacia desistir. Gaia caminó dejando tras de sí a los mortales y se colocó de nueva cuenta en la silla principal. Todos la seguían con la mirada, enmudecidos y sin saber que decir.

-Bien, Hades como lo podrás percibir tus espectros han renacido, he sacado las almas de los caballeros del Inframundo y créeme me ha costado hacerlo, tienes unos elementos muy leales – expresó de manera alegre la diosa.

-Pero, ¡Que carajos! – Expresó Zeus sumamente confundido ante la situación – Madre vienes y vas del Olimpo, tus colegas nos dicen que no has despertado en el recipiente del que eres huésped y ahora resulta que nos traes extraños al templo, sabes que eso va en contra de nuestras reglas – terminó de forma arrebatada Zeus, a quien ya se le había agotado la paciencia.

Gaia lo miraba neutra, su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento, solamente observaba como el Dios del rayo, desahogaba tanto malestar. – Bien ¿ya terminaste, hijo? – preguntó con sumo interés.

Zeus enarcó una ceja, volteó a ver a sus consanguíneos, ellos movían de un lado a otro sus rostros, señalando el claro descontrol por parte del Dios. Éste último aclaró su garganta y de nueva cuenta se sentó – Madre puedes continuar – expresó derrotado.

Jajaja… La Diosa reía, al notar el manojo de líos que había con los Dioses, causándoles más confusión – sé que esto es una ola de desconciertos – argumentó una vez que pudo controlarse – pero todo tiene su explicación. Para empezar no voy y vengo del Olimpo como realmente quisiera, estoy siendo ayudada por Morfeo, a través de Morphia. Él lleva a mi recipiente a ese lugar y ahí puede desprender mi alma para poder venir, es por ello que solo he podido ascender cuando mi receptáculo se encuentra durmiendo. En cuanto a los extraños, no te preocupes hijo, muy pronto no lo serán para ustedes – la rubia señalo hacia los dorados – ellos son lo humanos a los que ayudarán – expresó cómplice de una sonrisa hacia la Diosa Athena, quien estaba alegre de ver de nuevo a sus súbditos.

Los Dioses voltearon de nueva cuenta hacia los caballeros, para observarlos de Pe a Pa. Y esto fue lo que pensaron:

Afrodita… _¡Mmm! parece que esta tarea no será del todo mal, los caballeros son en verdad muy guapos, tal y como me gustan._

Ares… _Malditos Idiotas!, mira que dejarse vencer por el mequetrefe del tío Hades y sus compinches._

Hera _… ¡Bagh! Mortales pisando el Olimpo, esto es una insolencia por parte de Madre, ¿Que se cree? ¿La madre de los pollitos?_

Apolo… _La verdad es que son muy atractivos, no me extraña que Athena quiera estar reencarnando._

Artemisa _… Que carajos estás pensando Apolo, de solo imaginar ¡Bagh!_

Hefesto… _Esperó que salgamos bien librados de ésta._

Hermes _… Parecen buenos muchachos._

Deméter… _Por el Olimpo! Hay un pequeñín, como se atreve Athena a tener al frente de la batalla a alguien tan pequeño._

Poseidón… _¿Dos de ellos, son iguales? O estaré viendo doble._

Athena _… Tenma, Sísifo que gusto verlos de nuevo (suspiros)._

Hades… _¿De qué manera entrenará mi sobrina a sus súbditos? Son tan pocos y vencieron a todo mi ejército, bah!_

Zeus… _Con que ninguno quiera ponerle las manos encima a mi hija, sino me los "$%$W%#$_

-Ya dejen de pensar tonterías – escrutó Gaia al notar las sandeces que pasaban por las mentes de sus hijos - Necesito que salgan un momento, tengo que hablar con los caballeros y por ningún motivo quiero que espíen esta conversación – expresó con el ceño fruncido.

Los Dioses y arcángeles de nueva cuenta obedecieron a la gran deidad y en un santiamén ya se encontraban fuera de la sala.

-Despierten! – ordenó la titánide, mientras les observaba desde la silla principal. Los asistentes comenzaron a abrir los ojos. Confundidos, miraban alrededor, observaban la pulcritud del lugar, las amplias columnas y la pureza del mármol, Intentando reconocerlo, sin embargo no tenían idea alguna de donde estaban.

Kardia se llevó una mano a la cabeza, – acaso ¿esto es Cocytos? – su voz provocó un eco singular en la sala divina, haciendo que sus compañeros voltearan a verlo sumamente extrañados de escucharle hablar.

-Bueno, bien podría ser – la voz angelical de Gaia respondía – aunque el parecido con el lugar difiere en sobremanera, pero si algún día molestas a alguno de los huéspedes de esta morada, créeme que Cocytos será el cielo a comparación.

Los presentes voltearon abruptamente hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz.

-Sean bienvenidos de nuevo a la vida, caballeros de la orden de Athena – la Diosa se levantó del asiento y se encaminó hacia los mortales.

Los hombres no decían nada, estaban estupefactos no solo con el lugar, sino también con las palabras expresadas por la titánide. Esta última se acercó a los caballeros, quienes mantenían un fila al mero estilo militar; a la cabeza se encontraba Sage, seguido de su hermano Hakurei, después Tenma, Albafica, Degel, El Cid, Sísifo, Kardia, Asmita, Regulus, Manigoldo, Deuteros, Aspros y finalmente Rasgado les seguían.

-Yo soy la Diosa Gaia, es un gusto conocerlos caballeros – expresó la rubia sonriente.

-…

-…

La mujer enarcó una ceja, los hombres no decían nada y eso la estaba inquietando – no dirán nada? – preguntó no muy segura de sí.

-¡Ejem! ¡Ejem! – bueno la verdad es que no sé dónde estamos, incluso no sé si esto es un sueño, de lo único que estoy 100% seguro es de que estas "rebuena" – expresó Kardia con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

Los hombres giraron sus cabezas de manera tempestiva hacia el caballero dorado de Escorpio, Sage había engrandecido los ojos, como era posible que un caballero de su orden faltara al respeto a una titánide. Hakurei aprisionaba la risa, con el solo hecho de ver la cara que ponía su hermano, le causaba gran conmoción.

-Kardia, discúlpate inmediatamente – expresó molesto el patriarca.

El aludido al percatarse que todos realmente estaban ahí presentes y no era un sueño efímero como él pensaba, dejó caer los hombros, al fin y al cabo ya la había regado no quedaba más que pedir disculpas – Yo… yo lo sient…

Ja, ja, ja…el recinto fue embargado por la carcajada de la deidad origen, que lejos de molestarse tomó con demasiada gracia el comentario – ¡Vaya! me habían dicho que eras todo un caso particular, caballero dorado de Escorpio _– "es por ello que te designé a cierta Diosa_ " pensó para sí. – Sin embargo hasta hoy tengo el gusto de conocerlo. No se preocupe Patriarca Sage yo he sido la culpable al no preguntar correctamente – expresó la rubia aun con secuelas de risa.

-Sé que deben de estar confundidos, permítanme aclararles un poco la situación, tomen asiento, por favor – la Diosa señaló la mesa de juntas y se encaminó de nueva cuenta hacia la silla principal. Los hombres asintieron y la siguieron

-Bien, como les he dicho. Yo – manifestó la deidad llevándose una mano al pecho – la Diosa Gaia y Madre de todos los Dioses del Olimpo, he decidido revivirlos. He visto como protegen a mi hija Athena con gran fervor y eso mismo, ha hecho que busqué una manera de recompensarles tanto sufrimiento. Sin embargo, me temo, que necesitaré un poco de su colaboración para llevar a cabo un proyecto.

-En que le podemos servir, mi señora – expresó Sage tan neutral como siempre.

-Gracias gran patriarca, verán, los Dioses del Olimpo tienen una misión que cumplir en la tierra, por lo tanto requeriré un poco de su apoyo para cumplir dicha misiva…

Sage enarcó una ceja, no muy seguro de la información dada por la titánide, preguntó – de que manera podemos nosotros ayudar a los Dioses, mi señora.

-Perdóneme Patriarca no puedo revelar mucha información al respecto, lo que si les puedo asegurar es que no habrá batallas, todos y cada uno de los Dioses están siendo regulados, sus poderes divinos no estarán en su máximo esplendor y serán monitoreados constantemente para cumplir con la misión. Lo que requiero de ustedes es que si se acercan a pedirles ayuda y está en sus manos proporcionarla, lo hagan – expresó de manera firme, Gaia.

-Acaso ello no provocará otra guerra santa? Manifestó Degel de acuario.

-No, caballero dorado, como les mencioné anteriormente, les he devuelto la vida para que puedan disfrutarla y sobretodo vivirla, no puedo asegurar que no haya batallas con otras ordenes, pero en lo que respecta a los Dioses del Olimpo habrá amnistía total, incluyendo a mi querido hijo Hades.

Los caballeros se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre del Dios en los sutiles labios de la Diosa.

-No deben temer, yo jamás me prestaría a una traición caballeros. En todo caso si los Dioses ahorita se encuentran en severos problemas es porque yo misma me atreví a castigarlos. Por lo tanto necesito saber si están dispuestos o no a ayudarme.

Los caballeros dorados miraban expectantes a su regente, ellos interiormente habían decidido, se sentían tan felices de respirar de nuevo, que no importaba tener que ayudar a los olímpicos en dichas misiones. Sage se percató de esa felicidad y contribuyó a la respuesta que inminentemente se acercaba.

-Está bien mi señora, aceptamos la propuesta – vociferó el Patriarca.

-Muchas gracias caballeros, deseo que tengan una feliz y larga vida – finalizó la Diosa, al momento de encender sus cosmos haciendo desaparecer a los mortales del Olimpo.

Continuará...

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo:_

 _Las campanas del Pueblo de Rodorio retumbaban por todo Atenas, la alegría y el regocijo de sus habitantes era tal que las mismas habían resonado la mayor parte del día._

 _-Los caballeros dorados han revivido! - se vociferaba por todo Rodorio._

 _Esas mismas palabras llegaron a los oidos de una castaña de ojos esmeralda, a quien el corazón le jugó un vuelco..._

 **Hola mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo un capitulo mas con mis locuras , espero que sea de su total agrado.**

 **Elizabetha: Muchas gracias por hacer la excepción con mi fic, deseo fervientemente no decepcionarte.**

 **El Primordial: Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, me temo que te fallaré con respecto Afrodita, no será para Regulus, lo que si es que te enmendaré esto, con eso que tanto anhelas, haremos hombre de una vez y por todas al caballero de Leo jajajajja.**

 **Shadir: Espero que este cap también te guste.**

 **Misao CG: Que te puedo yo decir a ti, eres una eminencia en cuanto se refiere a los fic, mi modelo a seguir por supuesto, estoy abierta a tus sugerencias y criticas para mejorar.**

 **Zryvanierkic: Espero haberlo escrito correctamente , muchas gracias por dejarme un review , créeme estos son como un oasis en el desierto, ayudan muchísimo a la inspiración. Ojala que el segundo cap también te fascine.**

 **Sin mas me despido de ustedes, dejando la carta abierta a sugerencias criticas y locuras , todas serán bien recibidas...**

 **Seguimos garabateando...**


	3. Bienvenidos Caballeros

Nota importante: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los creadores y dueños oficiales son Kurumada y Teshirogi. Yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afan es de ser escritora, solo garabateo...

* * *

 _Hola aquí de nuevo, con un capitulo mas. Solo para aclarar, el relato contiene sucesos ficticios pero también mitológicos. Necesito ingresar OC en la historia para que puedan fluir las misiones que tendrán los Dioses, espero no les moleste. Todo tendrá su razón de ser._

 _Algo muy importante que dejé pasar en mi anterior capitulo. La idea de los brazaletes, es originaria de mi amiga Apigueil de Cobra y su relato "Sucesores que valen oro" es una historia genial, la cual no deberías perderte. Gracias por el aporte amiga._

 _Una ultima mas, recuerden que son varios personajes , 12 caballeros y 12 Dioses, sin contar a los OC es por ello que les pido paciencia ante el trama, todos tendrán su parte en el relato. Por ahí supe que no quedaron algunas cosas aclarados en los anteriores capítulos, es por ello que trato de esclarecerlas en este. Gracias por su apoyo_

 **Sin mas, vayamos a leer...**

* * *

 **En algún lugar del universo…**

Pasos firmes y presurosos, resonaban en el pasillo; se movían a toda prisa, rumbo al par de portezuelas que residían al final del camino. Un envite se escuchó, al interior de aquel recinto inmaculadamente blanco. El joven diligente, caminó hasta situarse frente al morador.

-Creador, Gaia se encuentra ahora mismo en el Olimpo; su energía ha mermado considerablemente, estamos a punto de perderla – externó con semblante sombrío.

-Gracias por la información, Uriel – contestó el máximo en tono sereno –; Mientras ondeaba su mano derecha, y en el piso de la habitación; se formaba la escena de Gaia en la Sala de la Divinidad, despidiendo a los mortales.

-Señor, no es que quiera cuestionar vuestros designios; pero, me haría saber, por qué no nos ha permitido localizar al humano del que es huésped nuestra compañera – cuestionó el arcángel, mirando la imagen.

-Uriel… Contéstame, si alguno de ustedes supiera donde se encuentra; ¿tratarían de despertarla?

El hombre dudó, pero asintió. De tal manera, que el receptor entendió la afirmación a esa pregunta.

-Precisamente, esa es la razón. Si ustedes la despiertan, afectarán por completo su misión y por consiguiente; el castigo que debe cumplir.

El arcángel, quien aún miraba las acciones que transcurrían en esos momentos en el Olimpo; esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Realmente, espero que lo logre. Aunque, el principio "tiempo-espacio" afecta a los mortales; dejando a los Dioses del Olimpo en una clara desventaja ya que no tendrán consideración de éste.

Uriel, sintió una mano sobre su hombro – Es por ello que nuestro emblema es…

-Tener Fe, por sobre todas las cosas – irrumpió el arcángel.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo**

 **Sala de la Divinidad**

El duodécimo, al sentir desaparecer la energía de los visitantes; regresó a la sala contigua. Ahí, encontraron a su Madre, quien comenzaba a titilar; Como en la última ocasión, el cuerpo de Gaia comenzaba a desvanecerse. Los Dioses, un tanto preocupados, trataron de acercarse lo más rápido posible a la deidad origen; sin embargo, ésta los detuvo levantando la palma de su mano.

-¡Deténganse! Ya no tengo más tiempo, – expresó cansadamente – necesito esclarecer algunos detalles; Athena, Hades, su misión es distinta de las demás; los sobres que les hizo llegar Miguel, contienen toda la información al respecto. Cualquier duda que pueda suscitarse, ellos podrán aclararla – señaló –; se hospedarán aquí.

-Por último, consideren la influencia del factor tiempo-espacio en los mortales – manifestó la deidad; mientras su imagen comenzaba a desvanecerse del olimpo –. Para nosotros el tiempo es inexistente, pero para los mortales…

La mujer no pudo terminar su argumento, ya que desapareció por completo del lugar sagrado. Los Dioses miraron a los arcángeles, pero antes de que éstos hicieran comentario alguno. Zeus tomó la palabra y dirigió la junta.

– Escuchen – expresó, mientras se ponía de pie – tenemos una misión que cumplir y para ello, es necesario que planeen de qué forma la llevarán a cabo. No tenemos mucho tiempo, el ciclo de vida del mortal es relativamente corto y nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a ello.

-Así es – irrumpió Miguel – les sugiero, que se retiren a sus aposentos e investiguen al mortal asignado para que puedan discernir bien su estrategia. Athena, tu regresarás junto a los mortales, necesito que pongas inmediatamente en marcha la misiva encomendada.

Los Dioses, se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares y asintieron.

-Sino tienen más preguntas, pueden retirarse – finalizó Zeus

\- Una sola cosa más – habló Miguel, mientras cerraba los ojos y encendía su cosmos –. En el antebrazo de los Dioses, apareció un brazalete dorado con la insignia del olimpo – ahora sí, pueden retirarse.

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia**

 **Santuario de Athena**

 **Sala Patriarcal**

 _03 de Abril, Hora 5:00 AM_

En esa mañana, los rayos del sol eran aprisionados por nubes ligeramente grises; el viento movía de manera sutil, las hojarascas que los árboles desprendían; Y una deliciosa fragancia a primavera, invadía todo el santuario. El clima, singularmente excepcional; no calor, no frío.

En la recamara patriarcal, se había colado una pequeña brisa a través de la ventana que daba al mirador; golpeando así el rostro del hombre que yacía aún dormido; sintió como el aire tan puro, surcaba sus fosas nasales para adentrarse a su sistema y llenarlo rebosantemente. Invadido de frescura, se levantó para disfrutar de la bella aurora.

Después de unos minutos, los cuales el caballero de Aries aprovechó para asearse y vestirse; salió en busca de ese aroma mañanero. Situado en una especie de balcón, donde la única compañía, era una pequeña mesa de figura redondea y 4 sillas a juego; Shion se sentó a contemplar la vista. Desde ese lugar, podía divisarse cada una de las casas doradas del santuario, el coliseo, el templo de armas, el templo de las doncellas y gran parte de Rodorio.

Una voz reconocida lo sacó de su ensimismamiento – Buenos días, Shion – expresó la mujer que atravesaba las puertas que dirigían al majestuoso lugar.

Shion, se levantó del asiento y viró, para recibir a la chica en cuestión – buenos días, Hana.

Hana, era una mujer rubia, de ojos claros. Maestra de Atla y ex aprendiz del Maestro Hakurei. Quien vestía, un ligero vestido blanco de corte imperio a una sola manga; en la parte baja, caía libremente hasta situarse arriba de la rodilla.

-Es una mañana muy agradable – expresó – mientras, servía un poco del líquido que yacía en la tetera humeante.

-Sí, demasiado bella – respondió Shion, pensativo.

Al notar el estado anímico de su amigo, la rubia indagó preocupada: – ¿Aún tienes esos sueños?

Shion, decidido a contestar la pregunta que su compañera había formulado, suspiró profundo –; Si, por extraño que parezca, tien…

El hombre, fue interrumpido por un pequeño halo de luz, donde un portal se abría paso; emergiendo un joven de cabellos violáceos y ojos esmeralda –. Buenos, días Patriarca. Maestra Hana, disculpe la tardanza – expresó el pupilo, reverenciando.

Al lemuriano, le desconcertó la presencia madrugadora del joven Atla, – ¿entrenarán tan temprano? – preguntó extrañado.

-Si – contestó la rubia anticipándose – ayer, ya no te vi de nuevo; necesitaba avisarte que quiero acompañar a Yuzuriha a Rodorio. Hay algunos problemas con la construcción de la escuela y necesito revisarlos –. Expuso, mientras sorbía un poco de té – además… regresó Agasha y quiero pasar a saludarla –; Esto último lo exhibió en un tono más bajo.

Shion, esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de su amiga –; está bien, manda mis saludos a Agasha, cuando la veas por favor – expresó, mientras revolvía los cabellos lilas del pequeño –. Ahora, deberán irse antes de que se haga más tarde.

La rubia sonrió, se levantó, y ordenó a su pupilo que abriera un portal que los llevara directo al coliseo. El ariano se mantuvo en el lugar para observar los avances del futuro caballero de Aries.

Había trascurrido una hora desde que el entrenamiento finalizó. Dispuesto a brindar la primera clase del día, el rubio echó su andar hacia la cámara patriarcal; antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, su sistema nervioso alertó el cosmos de varias personas conocidas. El caballero volteó de manera rápida, y la imagen que sus orbes le mostraron fue sinigual; del templo de armas brotaban diez estelas doradas que surcaban el cielo, en cada una de ellas se mostraba una armadura zodiacal; seguidamente, descendieron rumbo a cada casa, desintegrando su forma original para embestir a un caballero.

– ¡Han vuelto! – musitó Shion, sorprendido…

* * *

 **Monte parnaso, cerca de Delfos**

 **Templo de Apolo**

Un hombre de cabellos rojizos y ojos tan azules como el mismo océano, yacía en uno de sus aposentos; Jugueteando con las uvas que una a una llevaba hasta su boca, observaba con detenimiento el dossier postrado al frente de su cama, en una pequeña mesa tipo escritorio. Cuando una de sus doncellas interrumpió el estado simbiótico del Dios.

-Mi Señor, Apolo; su hermana Artemisa, le busca – expresó la dama angustiadamente por interrumpirlo.

El hombre entrecerró el cejo confundido, ¿Qué podría requerir su hermana Artemisa, como para bajar a uno de sus templos? –. Hazla pasar Tina – manifestó la deidad.

La joven mujer asintió y salió rápidamente del aposento. Minutos más tarde, Artemisa, entraba con sumo lucimiento al lugar; volteó a ver a su hermano, quien yacía aún en la cama disfrutando de las vides dulcificadas; y rodó los ojos ante aquella imagen displicente –; ¿Quieres decirme que crees que haces?

Apolo, enarcó una ceja – estoy comiendo uvas, hermanita; acaso, ¿no lo ves o está fallando tu vista? – repuso burlonamente –. Dime, si es así, puedo ayudarte con una de mis sanaciones.

Artemisa, ante el comentario, bufó – no te hagas el gracioso, Apolo. Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, tenemos una misión que cumplir y te veo tan campantemente acostado.

-¡Ah!, eso– Musitó con desgana – Ya lo tengo arreglado.

Artemisa, notando total despreocupación en la respuesta de su gemelo, inquirió intrigada: – ¿Cómo es que lo tienes arreglado, Apolo?

El aludido levantó las cejas, señalando con la vista; el expediente en la mesita.

La mujer volteó hacia el lugar, pero no comprendió lo que su hermano quería decirle. Apolo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el escritorio, golpeó ligeramente el dossier y expresó sarcástico: – En estas hojas, se encuentra detallada la vida de mi protegido, ¿sabes? Solo tendré que ayudarle con algunas discapacidades y listo –palmó relajado.

-¿Discapacidades? – formuló extrañada

-Sí, sí, discapacidades Artemisa. ¿Acaso, no sabes lo que es? Es una limitación mental o en este caso física – pronunció fastidiado –; ¿Qué te sucede hoy? Estás muy distraída –. El chico, al cual eligieron para mí, es "ciego".

\- Perdóname por no tener tu agilidad mental, querido hermano; pero, esa limitación a la que te refieres ¿Qué tiene que ver con tu misión?

-¡Ay! Artemisa. En ocasiones, dudo que tú y yo provengamos del mismo ente. No te das cuenta que siendo yo, el Dios de la sanación, podré curar a ese mortal y eso automáticamente; reanudará su fe hacia los Dioses – finalizó vanaglorian te.

Jajajaj… La risa burlesca de la rubia, sorprendió a la deidad. – ¡¿Realmente crees que será así de fácil?! Curar una ceguera y ya – expresó de manera jocosa –. ¡Ay! Apolo, en algo tienes razón; dudo mucho que provengamos de la misma entidad.

La rubia giró sobre su eje, encaminándose a la salida; mientras hacia un claro gesto de despedida con su mano, dijo: – pronto nos veremos, hermanito– dejando al gemelo con un evidente expresión de extrañez.

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia**

 **Pueblo Rodorio**

 _03 de Abril, 10:00 AM_

Dos horas después, Yuzuriha y Hana; caminaban de la mano de un infante, tendría alrededor de 5 años de edad, piel canela, ojos, y cabellos castaños.

Poco a poco, el camino se fue dificultando entre las calles empedradas del pequeño pueblo de Rodorio; el incesante ir y venir de sus habitantes, tomó por sorpresa a las mujeres; extrañadas ante la situación escasamente común, decidieron abrirse paso; acercándose a la banqueta de la entrada de las casas.

-¿Que estará sucediendo en la plaza? – indagó preocupada la jefa de amazonas.

-Parece que es algo importante –contestó la aludida – jamás he visto al pueblo en tal acción.

Yuzuriha, se había detenido por escasos segundos para voltear hacia el centro de la aldea; dejando salir un suspiro de preocupación, manifestó: – Apresurémonos, quiero regresar pronto al Santuario; tengo un extraño presentimiento.

Tomando al pequeño por los brazos, las chicas se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa de la futura aprendiz de hierbas; a poco pasos antes de llegar, la aludida hacia acto de presencia atravesando las puertas de su hogar.

-¡Agasha! ¡Agasha! – escuchó su nombre en la voz de alguien conocido; volteó para saber a quién pertenecía, pero, el bello sonido de las campanas del pueblo; la volvieron a distraer.

-¡Ding! ¡Dong!

-¡Ding! ¡Dong!

Las mujeres, cortaron de tajo el paso, y voltearon rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto al que venían; no se podía ver otra cosa que el andar brusco de los lugareños rumbo a la plaza central. Sin embargo, el retumbo de las campanas las alertó en sobremanera.

-Tenemos que regresar – afirmó la amazona.

Dispuestas a la retirada; Agasha, acortó el poco espacio que había y llegó ante las rubias – ¿qué está sucediendo? – inquirió preocupada.

-…

No hubo tiempo para respuestas. La figura de una fémina acercándose estrepitosamente las acalló.

-¡Chicas! – gritó Serinsa, mientras apresuraba el paso.

-¡Ding! ¡Dong!

-¡Ding! ¡Dong!

-Serinsa, ¿qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó intranquila Hana.

-¡Han vuelto! – exclamó sin aire.

-¿Que? ¿Quiénes han vuelto? – curioseó la castaña.

-Los caballeros dorados – musitó por lo bajo la jefa de amazonas, quien lograba percibir ya varios cosmos.

Hana y Agasha, engrandecieron los ojos; un pinchazo atravesó el corazón de ambas mujeres, y en la mente de la castaña un solo nombre figuró _\- "Señor Albafica"_ …

-Así es – manifestó la peli azul quien ya había retomado aire – están en la plaza central del pueblo, junto a la Diosa Athena, el Patriarca Sage y su hermano Hakurei.

Éste último nombre, hizo que tanto Hana, como Yuzuriha, se miraran; asentando sobre la misma idea rauda que paso por sus cabecillas – Vamos – finalizó la lemuriana.

* * *

 **Región sureste de Europa, Tracia**

 **Templo de Ares**

Un hombre de mediana edad, cabellos rubios, y cuerpo espartano, caminaba de lado a lado en el aposento solitario; vestía escasamente, un pantalón en la parte baja de su organismo. Y carcajeaba ruidosamente, mientras sus ojos carmín, sopesaban una y otra vez el dossier que con suma diligencia le había hecho llegar Miguel.

Absorbió el penúltimo trago a la copa de vino, y su lengua aún incitada; rebuscó entre sus labios un poco más de sabor.

-¡Deimos!, ¡Fobos! – Llamó en tono elevado – vengan acá.

Los Espíritus del terror y miedo que siempre acompañaban a su padre en las batallas. Saltaron inmediatamente rumbo a la recámara principal.

\- ¿Ahora, que querrá? – indagó Deimos a Fobos, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro pesado.

-No lo sé – contestó el aludido – sólo espero que no esté "borracho".

-Por el tono de voz, no deberíamos dudarlo hermano –; respondió divertido la deidad del terror

-¡Tsk!

Los hijos del sediento de sangre, Dios de la guerra; atravesaron el marco de la puerta. No muy contentos de ver el estado fatídico de su Padre; se resignaron a abordarlo.

-¿Para qué nos necesitas, Padre? – espetó Deimos.

-Ayúdenme a vestir – contestó el Dios, quien ya se iba de lado.

Los espíritus, compartieron una mirada confusa; ante las órdenes del superior – ¿acaso, vas a salir en ese estado? – indagó Fobos.

-…

Ante la nula respuesta por parte de Ares; una carcajada más, se abrió paso; golpeteando el expediente –; ¡qué buena suerte, tengo! ¡Mira, que me ha tocado el mejor caballero de la orden de Athena! – expresó triunfante; mientras dirigía de nuevo la vista hacia sus hijos.

-¿Qué, acaso no me escucharon? – reprendió

Los Dioses, con los pelos de punta del susto, saltaron ante el grito del rubio; tomaron la camisa y la casaca e inmediatamente ayudaron a vestir a su padre.

-Hijos, les encargo el changarro – espetó animado por el alcohol – bajaré a la tierra, tengo que conocer en persona a mi protegido.

Los jóvenes, que ya habían escuchado del tema; porque la voz había corrido por todo el  
Olimpo, como fuego a la pólvora; asintieron.

-No tardaré mucho –dijo – solo quiero (¡Hip!)… solo quiero (¡Hip!) conocerlo.

-¿Por qué no lo ves desde aquí? – repuso Deimos, con expresión de asco; ante la embriaguez del Dios

Sin embargo, Ares, ya había dado tres pasos rumbo a la salida –; pueden verlo ustedes, si gustan –. Finalizó mientras ondeaba su mano; poco a poco, apareció una pequeña nube flotando en la inmensidad de la habitación; de su natural blanco, pasó a proyectar la escena que en ese momento vivía el caballero protegido.

Un joven peli azul, bordeaba por el hombro a otro caballero; en lo que parecía ser la plaza central de un pueblo.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola, hola

Glosario:

Casaca: es una prenda masculina que usaban en la antigüedad muy parecida al frac.

Si llegaste hasta aquí , muy seguramente tienes una idea de que Dios le ha tocado a cierto caballero. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado. Los capítulos serán mas cortos pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

El primordial.- De nuevo, muchas gracias por dejar review, son muy alentadores. Sé que el capitulo estuvo lento pero prometo darle acción para el próximo.

Shadir.- jajajaj pensé que había sido al única que rió con esa respuesta. ya sabemos que Kardia es un osado. Gracias por reportarte.

Misao-CG .- Que bien conoces a Kardia, eh? Sip, tenias razón me ha quitado la manzana. Gracias por regalarme otra. Saludos

Seguimos Garabateando...


	4. Los caballeros han regresado 1era parte

Nota importante: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los creadores y dueños oficiales son Kurumada y Teshirogi. Yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afan es de ser escritora, solo garabateo...

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia**

 **Pueblo Rodorio**

 _03 de Abril, Hora 10:00 AM_

La plaza central del pueblo de Rodorio, mantiene un sello distinto a las demás aldeas cercanas a Atenas; al centro de la misma, entre piedra volcánica, y un pequeño manantial que brota de la tierra, emerge una hermosa fuente circular con la estatuilla de un Pegaso. Esa misma estructura sirve a los aldeanos para refrescarse en las tardes calurosas de verano, como cómplice de novios, y finalmente como "muro de recarga" para los muchos borrachos que continuamente visitan el bar.

Pese a, esa mañana de primavera no fungía como mitigante de calor, mucho menos de cómplice de parejas, y ni hablar, de muro para borrachos. Ese día en especial era testigo de la alegría y gozo de sus allegados.

Los habitantes del pueblo de Rodorio mantenían un incesante ir y venir en toda la plaza central alrededor de la vieja fuente; la noticia no era para menos, los caballeros dorados habían regresado de la muerte y sus feligreses los recibían con regocijo.

Ahí mismo, se encontraba el patriarca Sage al lado de su hermano Hakurei tratando de calmar multitudes, y claras manifestaciones de alegría por parte de los moradores; mientras tanto, los dorados paseaban su vista alrededor del pueblo, y de una que otra fémina que había logrado crecer lo suficiente, en este año que había pasado.

-¡Vaya que ha cambiado! – expresó Kardia de manera sorpresiva.

El pueblo había reconstruido bastante la plaza central; ahora, se podía vislumbrar a los mercaderes vendiendo en los puestos alrededor. El famoso bar de "Don Methys" había adquirido un nuevo semblante; una buena capa de pintura le había brindado al local esa sensación tan llamativa que era imposible no voltear a verle. Fondas, Panadería, Carnicería, puestos de frutas, Tiendas de ropa de antigüedades e incluso de souvenirs, completaban la serie de espacios dedicados a la vendimia.

-Mi buen amigo Kardia – expresó el peliazul que rodeaba por el hombro al caballero de escorpio. – Que te parece sí inauguramos el bar, digo, ya estamos aquí "vivitos y coleando" que no podamos disfrutar de esa hermosa fachada – indicó, mientras extendía su brazo derecho hacia la cantina – además –, creo que algo muy bueno nos espera dentro.

Kardia sonrió de lado, aceptando la invitación. Dirigió la vista hacia su compañero de armas, y dijo: – ¡Dégel! mi buen amigo. ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos una cerveza en el bar? Creo que me lo debes, después de haberte acompañado al "infierno frío", en la última ocasión que nos vimos.

Dégel de acuario rodó los ojos. Sabía muy bien que ahora que estaban vivos de nuevo, su gran amigo, le cobraría de mil maneras su "grandiosa compañía" a Bluegard. No podía negar que estaba agradecido de haberlo llevado, pero le preocupaba de que otra forma podría seguir pagando, ese "favor suyo". No muy convencido, respondió: – está bien, pero solo beberé una. Aún no termino de leer la carta de la Diosa Gaia.

El aludido se acercó y Kardia lo rodeó por el hombro, así, los tres dorados se alejaron de las multitudes y se introdujeron al famoso bar.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **Primera Prisión**

 **Palacio del Juicio**

Un esférico a color obsidiana, brotaba al pie de las escaleras, en la primera prisión del inframundo. Mostrando a la figura máxima del mundo de los muertos, Hades.

Por encima, al final de las escaleras, yacía Minos detrás de un gran escritorio manteniendo una sesión; una pareja de novios que se habían fugado de sus casas y al hacerlo, perdieron la vida en un trágico accidente. El mejor juez del inframundo estaba agobiado con tanto trabajo. De nuevo se tocó la sien, para dictaminar el paradero de ese par.

Hades no quiso interrumpir, así que esperaba el dictamen del juez para poder acercarse. Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de que hiciera tal cosa, en cuestión de segundos, Minos pasó a hacerle compañía al Dios.

-¡Señor! Bienvenido sea – exclamó mientras llevaba una rodilla al suelo. – Déjeme informarle que ha venido su madr…

-Ssshhh, ssshh... El juez no pudo terminar su parlamento porque fue interrumpido por el mismo Hades, quien había levantado la mano súbitamente para acallarlo. Su rostro demostraba extrañeza, y su cuerpo le indicaba la cercanía de un cosmos muy conocido.

-¿Acaso, mi…

Minos, entendió perfectamente la expresión del jefe y se apresuró a interrumpirlo. – Si, mi señor. La señora Perséfone, lleva un rato acá en el inframundo. Ha estado haciendo unos encargues a Pandora.

-¡¿Ah, sí?! ¿Qué tipo de encargues?

-No lo sé, señor. Pero, debe de ser algo importante, como para que haya venido antes de tiempo.

-Bien, en este momento voy a palacio a averiguarlo. Necesito que más tarde busques a Morfeo, y que vaya ante mi presencia; tengo asuntos importantes que arreglar con él.

Antes de que el juez, hubiera dicho pío; el Dios abrió de nuevo el portal y se marchó. La puerta de la primera prisión volvió a escucharse y un agotado juez, se limitó a gritar – Pase.

Una joven castaña, abrió temerosamente la puerta; figura curvilínea, y cierta timidez, hicieron que al grifo le brillaran los ojos y sonriera de lado _. – "Bien, trabajo es trabajo"_ – pensó. Al instante de acercarse a la chica, dándose golpecitos en la ropa como si quisiera desempolvarse.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **Palacio de Hades**

 **Salón del Trono**

Hades, apareció en el salón del trono donde anteriormente había arribado su madre. Sus ojos recorrían cada fragmento del lugar sin que le brindara muestras positivas de su objetivo. Perséfone, no estaba a la vista. La ansiedad por verla, y el saber, qué hacía en el castillo comenzaba a carcomerle. Antes de que el desespero estallara salió en busca del paradero de su amada esposa.

Tiempo después, cocina, sala, y recamara estaban descartados, faltaba un solo lugar donde podría buscarla, y la voz de Pandora logró el cometido. Se podía escuchar claramente las voces de ambas féminas provenientes del estudio. Con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro, el Dios del Inframundo apresuró el paso, hasta situarse frente a la puerta, para tocar dos veces.

-Adelante – contestó Perséfone.

El momentáneamente alegre pelinegro abrió la puerta de súbito para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa. No sólo era la presencia de su esposa, quien parecía detallar a diestra y siniestra un plan de contingencia hacia la arpista. Sino el montículo de maletas sobre la alfombra aterciopelada que logró descolocarlo por completo.

Sin apartar la mirada recelosa del equipaje, habló: – ca…cariño, que gusto que estés por acá

-¡Amor mío! –Contestó ella – Mientras se acercaba y abrazaba al marital, regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

Perséfone, notó inmediatamente el rostro desencajado de su esposo e indagó: – ¿Te parece poco el equipaje para nuestro viaje?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Viaje?!

-Sí, así es cariño. Viaje. ¿Acaso no has abierto la carta de tu madre?

\- ….

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes tú sobre la carta?!

-Ella misma ha escrito una para mí, detallando todo sobre tu misión.

-¡Viaje! ¡Misión!

-Sí, así es. ¡Viaje! Pensé que te haría feliz que saliéramos nosotros dos… solos – replicó.

No obstante, Pandora se encogía de brazos, y volteaba ligeramente su rostro hacia otro lado. Conocía perfectamente el carácter impetuoso de su jefa, y si las cosas seguían así, pronto el inframundo ardería.

-¡Oh!, no, no, no…Cariño, no es nada de eso – respondió Hades, quien caía en cuenta del rumbo que tomaba esa conversación. – Déjame leer esta carta para saber que está ocurriendo ¿Te parece?

-Está bien – bufó – Pandora y yo saldremos un momento para que puedas hacerlo tranquilo.

Al escuchar el portazo de salida, el aludido, resquebrajó con desespero el sello de la deidad origen, para sacar rápidamente las hojas del interior del sobre.

 _Querido hijo:_

 _Para estos momentos ya debes estar en el salón de estudio tratando de descifrar el contenido de esta carta. Realmente espero que cumplas al pie de la letra cada misiva escrita._

 _En primer lugar, te informo, el contrato que anteriormente estaba firmado, el cual especificaba que solo un tercio del año, Perséfone podía permanecer en el inframundo, ha sido anulado. He dicho a Deméter que su hija no saldrá más de palacio, para que así pueda atender las necesidades de su consorte. Es decir, tendrás a tu esposa a diario y con ello espero que mejore sustancialmente tu carácter, tu manera de afrontar la vida, y sobre todo tus malas decisiones._

 _Por otra parte, supongo, que a estas alturas has mandado llamar a Morfeo. Todo esto, para saber dónde está ubicado mi recipiente, ¿verdad? De una buena vez te digo que, ¡pierdes el tiempo! La misma eternidad se ha encargado de borrarle la memoria en su último trabajo realizado para nosotros. Así que tendrás que dedicarte de lleno a cumplir con tu misión…_

Hades rodó los ojos, y suspiró resignado _– "como es que madre siempre se anticipa a todo este tipo de cosas, ¡por los Dioses!"_

 _…Tengo fe en que lo harás y no solo eso, sino que cumplirás con tu parte del castigo. Perséfone ya debe de haber arreglado todo en el castillo (esa muchacha es muy eficiente), para que ustedes puedan marcharse lo antes posible sin ninguna distracción._

 _Tu misión será encontrar la diversidad de colores, no todo es negro, como siempre quieres que sea. Has de aprender a ver y respetar toda la gama de matices que existen. Recuerda que de eso depende hasta mi vida. Una cosa más, el brazalete que traes puesto te permitirá recrearte como ser humano más tiempo del que es permitido; a cambio, perderás tus poderes divinos, y éstos solo los podrás recuperar si regresas de nuevo al inframundo._

 _¡Date prisa! el efecto del brazalete pronto comenzará, y necesitarás ayuda de Perséfone para abrir los portales._

 _¡Ah! lo olvidaba, a cada lugar que llegues encontrarás un mapa e instrucciones de adonde dirigirte, cuantos días estarás, y lo que necesitarás resolver, ¡no lo olvides!_

 _Te quiere, mamá…_

 _PD: Las Islas Pōpora, son una bendición del Olimpo. ¡Disfrútalas!_

-¡Carajos! – Expresó, mientras golpeaba el escritorio – ya lo tenías todo planeado, madre. No niego que me encanta la idea de tener a mi esposa todos los días en el castillo, pero… perder mis poderes, ¡bah!

-Cariño, ¿estás listo? – se escuchó detrás de la puerta…

* * *

 **Naxos, parte de las Cicladas**

 **En las afueras del pueblo Sangri**

 **Templo de Deméter**

Una mujer de cabellos castaños, y ojos azules, se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor entre un mundo de papeles, sus dedos tamborileaban a la espera de alguien. Llevaba rato de haber pedido a una de sus "melisas" que llamara a su sobrina Hebe y hasta el momento ni luces de ella.

Volvía afijar la vista en las hojas del sobre, y exhalaba con desgano antes de retomarlas. Ahí mismo, estaba postrado el contrato de Core, con un claro sello de "ANULADO". – " _como se atreve Madre a intervenir en las conveniencias de mi hija" – pensó._ Retomó el dosier que estaba escasamente a un lado del sobre y releyó.

-Sin dudas, te quiero de nuevo en el Olimpo Madre, es por ello que cumpliré con tu misión, pero antes pagarás cara tu osadía.

\- Tía Deméter, ¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó Hebe. Al momento de cruzar el umbral y no ver a nadie más.

Hebe, la Diosa de la juventud era una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños-oscuros y ojos azules, quien compartía parecido físico con Deméter.

-¡¿Eh?! ! Oh! Con nadie, cariño. No hagas caso. Ven y siéntate. ¿Gustas algo de comer?

−Muchas gracias, Tía. Pero acabo de hacerlo antes de venir. Dime, ¿para qué me necesitas?

−Hmm. Pues verás necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¡¿Ah, sí?! ¿Qué tipo de favor?

− Necesito que me des de ese "elixir" tuyo, hasta verme como una jovencita de 14 años.

− ¿?... – ¡Tía Deméter! ¿para qué quieres verte más joven? Tu apariencia es demasiado jovial, incluso si la medimos al lado de una mortal, tú no pareces mayor de 27 años – respondió intrigada.

− Lo sé, querida. El problema es…como ya has de saber, porque en el Olimpo corren más rápido los chismes que el viento de Céfiro. Estamos en una misión por órdenes de Gaia, y para poder ejecutarla, necesitaré de una apariencia mucho más… juvenil. Es por eso que necesito de tu colaboración.

− ¡Oh! Entonces es para cumplir con las órdenes de la bisabuela. Vaya lío en el que los ha puesto, mi madre anda de un humor tan histérico que ni para que te digo.

− ¡¿Ah, Si?! – Curioseó la deidad – pues ¿qué caballero le habrá tocado?

− Hmm… No tengo la menor idea, solo sé que cuando abrió el dichoso dossier que el señor Miguel les hizo llegar, pegó un grito, que se escuchó por todo el Olimpo

− ¡¿Tanto así?!

− ¡Peor aún! se la ha llevado gritoneándole a papá, diciendo que él tiene la culpa de que estén en esa situación, por sus aventuras aquí y allá. En fin, si alguien había pasado desapercibido sus affaire, ahora de seguro lo saben, somos la comidilla de todo el olimpo.

−Jajajaj… Era de esperarse, tu madre lleva muchísimo tiempo reclamándole a tu padre por todo, y en algunas cosas tiene razón. Sin embargo, me dejas intrigada, tendré que acompañarla a la hora del té para saber con quién debe de reivindicarse.

−Hmm… ¡Ay! Tía, conociendo a mamá, te sugiero que lleves algo con que taparte los oídos.

−Jajajaj… por eso ni te preocupes, ya sé cómo manejar a tu madre. Entonces, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me ayudas?

− ¡Por supuesto, Tía! Pongamos manos a la obra…

Continuará...

* * *

Hola, hola

Mil disculpas por la demora. Espero poder subir otro entre mañana y pasado.

Aclaración, los nombres que se utilizan en el fic tienen una significado y propósito, no son lo curas mías (bueno, también) es decir, su definición es parte sustancial en el relato. Ejemplo: el bar de "Don Methys, esta ultima palabra es la mitad de la palabra borracho en griego.

Pro otro lado nuestro querido Dios del inframundo, se va muy campechanamente a vacacionar a lo que nosotros conocemos como "Bora, Bora"(antes islas Popora) que tal? Así cualquiera se porta mal y toma malas decisiones, jajajja... Noooo para nada, ha de sufrir y mucho, recuerden que son Dioses y sus poderes es lo mas valioso que tienen.

Alguna vez te ha pasado que tu mamá sabe exactamente donde estás?... Pues eso mismo pasó con Hades, al momento de leer la carta su madre asumiría que lo haría en el estudio y por lo visto no falló. Te ha pasado?

Por último, ya sabes que caballero les ha tocado a las Diosas del Olimpo, Hera y Demeter?

El primordial: Que pena que no pueda interactuar contigo, la llevaríamos muy bien. He visto un review tuyo en el fic de una compañera del fandom, por obvias razones no lo mencionaré aquí. Pero es lo que escribiste despuesito del apellido "Hemingway" jajajjaja... me ha matado de risa y lo sigue haciendo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Muchisimas gracias por dejarme un review

Shadir: ¡Así es! En pocas palabras " Que comiencen los juegos del hambre" jajajaj. Gracias por tu review

Misao CG: Siiii Kardia se ha atragantado y lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Se cumplió tu deseo. Muchas gracias por animarme.

A todos los que dan Follow and Favorite, muchísimas gracias, espero no decepcionarlos.


	5. Los caballeros han regresado 2da parte

Nota importante: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los creadores y dueños oficiales son Kurumada y Teshirogi. Yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afan es de ser escritora, solo garabateo...

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia**

 **Pueblo Rodorio**

 _03 de Abril, Hora 10:30 AM_

Las mujeres trataban de abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre cuidando siempre de que el pequeño Ignis no pudiera ser golpeado; lo cual mermaba enormemente la faena, ya que en el centro del pueblo reinaba el caos total. Arremolinados alrededor de la fuente, los habitantes envolvían por completo a los caballeros, al patriarca Sage, a su hermano y a la mismísima Athena. Haciendo del trayecto algo inadmisible.

Agasha, trataba de dar pequeños brincos en busca del caballero de la rosa, ganándose contrariamente apretujones y manotazos por parte de los transeúntes. Por un costado, entre envites Yuzuriha lograba dar con el paradero lejano del maestro Hakurei, sin embargo, el avanzar hacia él resultaba meramente imposible.

−Es por demás Yuzuriha – comenzó Hana, quien cargaba al niño – si seguimos aquí, solo lograrán golpear a "Ignis"

−Me temo, que Hana tiene razón – externó Serinsa – al momento de quitarse un codazo que preveía golpearle la cara. – Es mejor que nos alejemos un poco.

Entre rempujones, brincos, y claras expresiones de suma alegría por parte de los habitantes, las chicas intentaban la retirada. La jefa de amazonas sintió como Agasha, (siendo la más bajita del grupo) era aprisionada por la multitud y jaló del brazo para socorrerla. Serinsa, bajó rápidamente la cabeza esquivando otro golpe, y por último Hana rodeaba lo más que podía el cuerpecito de Ignis para protegerle de los tirones.

Al cabo de un buen rato de forcejeos lograron salir del tumulto.

– ¿de dónde ha salido tanta gente? – indagó la peliazul con la respiración agitada.

-No lo sé – respondió Agasha – quien recargaba sus manos sobre las rodillas tratando de inhalar un poco de aire.

-El pueblo es una catástrofe total – secundó Yuzuriha resignada. Volteó a ver a la rubia quien revisaba al pequeño e indagó: − ¿Se encuentran bien, Hana?

La mujer no respondió, estaba absorta revisando minuciosamente el cuerpecito del niño, tratando de hallar algún golpe o moretón, que pudiese haber pasado desapercibido. Intranquila manifestó la misma pregunta hacia él – ¿te encuentras bien, Ignis?

El pequeño castaño poseía una mirada temerosa y perturbada, tenía poco de haber llegado al lugar, y el manifiesto en el pueblo solo había logrado ponerlo más nervioso. De manera insegura, bajó la cabecilla.

−Como anteriormente les dije, Ignis, no habla – comentó Serinsa.

−Así es – agregó Agasha – después de que su abuelo murió, los habitantes de la Isla de los curanderos mencionaron que dejó de hablar.

− ¿Qué extraño? ¿Fue así de repente? – Manifestó Hana, quien miraba compungida al pequeño.

−Hmm… No sé mucho al respecto. La situación se manejó de manera ambigua. Sé que estuvo muchos días vagando solo por el bosque, hasta que unos pobladores lo encontraron.

− ¡Solo! – exclamaron sorprendidas las rubias.

Sin embargo, las mujeres no recibieron respuesta alguna, Agasha miraba anonada unos metros hacia su izquierda entre uno de los arcos de las calles que desembocan a la plaza. En ese lugar se encontraba recargado el caballero dorado Albafica de Piscis, manteniendo distancia de la multitud. Éstos últimos parecían respetarle ese pequeño espacio, ya que ninguno se acercaba. Sin medir consecuencia alguna, la castaña se encaminó rápidamente hacia el hombre.

− ¡Agasha! – gritaron las mujeres.

Pero de nada sirvió. La jovenzuela ya había tomado rumbo, y a pesar de lo congestionado que estaba el centro, logró abrirse paso, caminando pegada a los puestos. Las chicas la siguieron con la mirada hasta que lograron percibir la razón del desdeño. El rumor a oídos sordos de la relación amistosa entre la castaña y el caballero guardián de la doceava casa parecían esclarecer.

Algunos metros adelante

En cada paso que fijaba Agasha, irradiaba felicidad, nerviosismo, desesperación y un cúmulo conjunto de sensaciones a flor de piel, el sólo hecho de ver de nuevo "vivo" al caballero, la estaba llevando al borde. Caminó entre los puestos de frutas que normalmente estaban en ese lado de la cera hasta quedar escasamente a unos metros del guardián, quien aún no se percataba de su presencia.

−Se…señor Albafica – musitó con esa ternura característica.

El peliazul conocía a la perfección a la dueña de esa voz, de hecho, parte de estar en ese lugar era para poder obtener un mejor panorama de los habitantes, y así poder localizarla. No obstante, la mujer se le había adelantado, generando así el cumpliendo de su mayor deseo, verla de nuevo. Sintió como su corazón palpitaba raramente desenfrenado, su semblante normalmente frío y distante, parecía desvanecerse con el sonido de aquella voz…

− ¡Agasha! – Correspondió – al momento de encarar azules a esmeraldas.

La castaña comenzó a sentir como todo se oscurecía alrededor, no habitaba nadie más, ni un solo grito, ni una sola voz. El mundo parecía detenerse, y sus ojos solo podían contemplar el bello rostro del hombre en frente. Con la ansiedad corriendo por todo su ser decidió invadir ese espacio que con tanto recelo resguardaba el peliazul.

− ¡No! ¡No debes acercarte! – musitó en automático.

Albafica, no se percató de la dureza en la expresión, ya que era algo habitual en su manera de responder. El problema fue que en ésta ocasión ese hecho logró remover sus sentimientos. La chica estaba ahí, frente a él, con el deseo latente por… ¿tocarlo? pero ¿Cómo podría? Si, él estaba vivo de nuevo, muy seguramente su sangre seguiría siendo un peligro. Esa maldita condición volvía a renacer junto a él ¿Acaso el revivir no serviría de nada, volvería a estar entre la misma soledad de siempre?

−Me…me alegra verlo de nuevo señor Albafica – respondió Agasha, quien a pesar de que tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, comprendía que no podría hacerlo…

El peliazul suavizó el semblante…

* * *

 **Corinto, Grecia**

 **Acrocorinto, la montaña más elevada de Corinto**

 **Templo de Afrodita**

 **Salón rojo**

En una mesa oval se encontraban reunidos las tres figuras máximas que originan el amor y sus derivados. Afrodita la Deidad del amor y la pasión, era una hermosa mujer curvilínea, de largos cabellos rubios, y ondulados, de ojos azules; Eros, conocido como el Dios del amor, mortalmente llamado cupido; quien compartía tremendo parecido físico con su madre, al igual que ella su cabello reincidía en lo dorado, y su vista cerúlea. Por último, les acompañaba Anteros la deidad del "amor correspondido", quien a diferencia de su hermano no compartía rasgos similares con su madre, éste lo hacía con su padre, el Dios Ares; su cabello en tono claro parecía plateado, y sus ojos en color carmín.

Las tres figuras se encontraban en una fracción del templo de la deidad del amor, conocido como el gran salón rojo. Un espacio inmaculadamente blanco con pilares escarlata, acompañado de una enorme mesa ovalada en el centro del lugar. Frente a ella, se postraba la gran nube rosácea, misma que trasmitía las escenas en tiempo real de los próximos trabajos a elaborar. Sí, en ese lugar se forjaba todo el trabajo que conlleva generar "amor" hacia todo ser mortal e inmortal.

Pese a esto, ese día en específico la nube no mostraba la imagen de algún trabajo, sino la escena viviente de un caballero de ojos azules hablando con una joven castaña.

-¡Qué bien! – Aplaudió Afrodita – ¡Tiene una enamorada! Eso hará muchísimo más fácil mi labor.

Eros, entrecerró los ojos, dudando – Hmm… No lo creo madre, me parece que con este caballero tendremos algunos problemas.

− ¿A qué tipo de problemas te refieres, Eros? – expresó Anteros, quien miraba la pantalla.

−Hmm… si mal no recuerdo creo que este caballero tiene un problema. Aunque no puedo confirmarlo, tendremos que revisar los archivos.

Afrodita chasqueó la lengua, inquieta, y sobre todo molesta con la información que le proporcionaba su hijo, – tráiganme su "epitomí" necesito saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

Eros y Anteros, se levantaron de súbito y salieron rumbo al archivo general, mismo que se situaba al lado del salón rojo. En ese lugar estaban resguardados todos los compendios de cada ser a quien habían proporcionado amor y placeres.

Una vez que se situaron en el salón de archivo, Anteros cuestionó a Eros.

− ¿Ya me vas a decir?

− ¿Decirte qué? – contestó Eros desconcertado.

− ¡Ay! Vamos Eros. No creerás que me trago el cuento ese de que no sabes qué pasa con ese caballero – bufó.

− ¡Ah! Eso. Pues… para no hacerte larga la historia. Él jamás podría corresponder el amor de nadie, y no porque no quiera. Su sangre esta envenenada, y es mortífera para cualquier ser que se encuentra muy cerca.

−¡Maldición! – exclamó Anteros

La deidad del amor se desconcertó ante la reacción de su hermano −Y ahora, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué esa expresión?

−De verdad, ¿no lo entiendes, Eros?

−Pues… realmente no sé qué tan grave sea la situación. Como para que reacciones, así.

−Deja tú la situación, es lo que menos importa – contestó Anteros – el carácter del demonio que se va cargar nuestra madre, cuando se entere.

Jajajaja… Tú siempre con tonterías, hermano. Por un momento me inquietaste con esa reacción. Sin embargo No te puedo negar que tienes mucha razón, Madre se pondrá de una histeria… – correspondió alegre. – ¿Es con A, verdad? – preguntó al estar buscando.

-…

−Hmm… A ver, déjame revisar el expediente – Sí, se llama Albafica.

−A… A... A… ¡Aquí estas! – Exclamó el rubio – sacando un enorme libro de pasta dura en color dorado.

−Hojéalo, a ver que muestra – apresuró el peliplata.

−Espera Anteros, no comas ansias – contestó – al momento de abrir el libro.

Mientras la deidad examinaba cada página del compendio, su bello rostro transfiguró de la incertidumbre a la pena.

− ¡Bah! Pobre tipo, ha vivido en soledad mucho tiempo.

− ¿Qué tanto? – apresuró.

−Al parecer nunca ha mantenido una relación amorosa – respondió Eros – dejando caer sus hombros.

−¡ ¿Nunca?! – exclamó sorprendido.

−Así, es. Como te dije su condición le ha afectado severamente.

-¡Tsk! ¡Qué mala suerte! Por un momento llegué a pensar que mamá le enviaría su hechizo de pasión a la primera, y así acabaría prontamente con este lío que nos dejó la bisabuela. Pero ahora con esto, no lo creo. ¡Imagínate! un hombre envenenado por ahí con ganas de… bueno tú ya sabes de que – expresó – cruzándose de brazos.

Jajajaja… Si, ya sé a qué tipo de ganas de refieres. Con esa imaginación que te cargas no pueden ser otras – respondió contento. – Sin embargo… No creo que deberíamos dudar tanto así de nuestra madre, en todo el tiempo de vida que tengo jamás la he visto fallar en aspectos relacionadas al amor y/o pasión. Qué tal si, siendo ella inmortal se presta para estar "de ese modo" con él – finalizó bufón.

−Jejeje… Y yo soy el de la imaginación extensa, eh… Conociéndola, no deberíamos ni dudarlo. Con un hombre atractivo de por medio es capaz de arriesgarse. Por cierto hermano – habló en voz baja – ya que estamos en ese tema. Lograste dar con el paradero del compendio de nuestra madre – indagó curioso.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Ese libro esta resguardado bajo llave en no sé qué lugar – respondió Eros espantado.

−Tsk… yo que quería ver a quien tiene en fila.

-Y ¿por qué no se lo preguntas directo?

El aludido abrió los ojos como platos y negó severamente – ¿para qué quieres que despierte al demonio? Así tranquilita se ve mejor, ¿no lo crees?

Jajajajja… tienes razón.

-¿Por qué tardan, tanto? – se escuchó en la habitación contigua…

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia**

 **Santuario de Athena**

 **Tercera casa Zodiacal, Géminis**

 _03 de Abril, Hora 11:00 AM_

Los gemelos se habían retirado prontamente del festejo alegando cansancio. Caminaron de regreso a casa sin entablar conversación relevante. Aspros, intuía el malestar de Deuteros, sin embargo no hizo cuestionamiento alguno. Al llegar, el ambiente de la tercera morada zodiacal se profería inquieto. Incertidumbre, desconcierto, y extrañeza eran un tanto respirables.

Aspros se dirigió a la cocina buscando algo para comer o al menos para tratar de dar respuesta a su propia intuición. Mientras tanto Deuteros, reposaba en la habitación intentando discernir su futuro inmediato.

El patriarca, y el resto de caballeros dorados se mostraron condescendientes hacia ambos hermanos. No sabían si por la felicidad del momento, el saberse de nuevo vivos, o quizá, porque la mismísima Diosa Athena había explicado el aporte tan grande que tuvieron en la guerra santa al tratar de reivindicarse. En pocas palabras, la estancia de ambos no sería un problema para nadie en el santuario.

Sin embargo, el corazón del segundo hermano abrigaba que el sentido de pertenencia ya no podría ser más en ese lugar. De hecho, jamás lo había sido, no después de sufrir toda su juventud el papel antagónico de la tercera casa zodiacal, desprecios por haber nacido bajo la estrella maligna, y para finalizar la muerte de su único familiar.

Después de ese último suceso se sintió tan fuera de entorno que decidió retomar su camino en la "Isla Kanon". Donde, en varias ocasiones fungió como el monstruo del volcán, en otras como el curandero del pueblo, y a últimos términos sirviendo de maestro para algunos aprendices. Que Ironías de la vida, pasar de ser el innombrable, el cubierto, el sin rostro, la estrella maligna, prácticamente un don nadie, para después convertirse en un hombre que ejercía tres oficios distintos.

Que contrariedades albergaba la mente del hermano menor ¿Qué haría con su futuro inmediato? ¿Acaso, Aspros se opondría? Porque estaba resultando tan difícil tomar esa decisión, sí su corazón estaba completamente decidido a no estar más en ese lugar.

− ¿Te irás, verdad? – preguntó Aspros, al momento de cruzar la puerta.

El aludido quien estaba recostado en la cama, con los brazos sosteniendo la cabeza, enarcó una ceja _. "hasta dónde puede llegar la conexión que mantenemos hermano_ " – pensó. Sintiéndose descubierto. – ¿por qué la pregunta?

Aspros, sonrió compungido. A la vez que tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama que estaba frente a la de su hermano. – Te conozco Deuteros, o quizá, es el lazo que nos une, pero eso no importa. Lo realmente importante es que has probado otros caminos, y eso mismo ha menguado tu sentido de pertenencia al santuario. Es más – bufó – podría jurar que tu jamás te sentiste partícipe de este lugar. Lo hacías únicamente porque yo era el último familiar que te quedaba y ninguno de los dos queríamos abandonarnos. Soportaste mucho, y puedo comprender que después de mi muerte, tú eligieras vivir de otro modo, tendría sentido. – Resopló – ¡Has cambiado! Eres diferente, muy diferente al que yo conocí, lo sentí en nuestra última pelea.

Deuteros, aún se mantenía acostado, escuchando cada palabra de Aspros, tratando de digerir el contexto de la situación. –Tienes razón Aspros, soy distinto – respondió al momento de levantarse y quedar sentado al borde de la cama, encarando el rostro de su hermano. – Nuestra esencia sigue siendo la misma, compartimos lazos de hermandad, pero yo no necesito más estar en el santuario para demostrártelo. Antes de nuestra pelea, estuve en la Isla Kanon, descubrí una nueva manera de vivir, y quiero retomarla…

El calor de la mano de Aspros sobre el hombro del menor logró acallarlo – no tienes por qué explicarlo hermano, si crees que serás feliz en otro lugar, yo…yo te apoyo – Resolvió resignado. – Créeme que después de todo lo que has sufrido no podría albergar la posibilidad de detenerte; aunque tu lejanía me duela, yo te apoyaré hasta el final. Deuteros, te has convertido en una gran persona, un ser humano mucho mejor que yo.

−No digas eso, Aspros. Tú y yo somos iguales.

El aludido volvió a sonreír – en apariencia sí, pero por dentro ya somos muy distintos. Yo también tengo que encontrar mi camino, y aprovecharé esta nueva oportunidad para hacer mejor las cosas.

−Estoy seguro que lo lograrás.

El mayor asintió.

* * *

 **Al norte del océano Atlántico**

 **Atlántida**

 **Templo de Poseidón**

 **Salón del Trono**

Entre las profundidades del océano malva se encuentra sumergido un continente completo, mismo que da lugar al Santuario Submarino. Esta hermosa estructura arquitectónica está compuesta por siete pilares que sostienen los siete océanos del mundo, y en el centro su soporte principal, el Templo del Dios de los mares, Poseidón.

Adentrándose a las entrañas del templo mayor se puede localizar el salón del Trono, un lugar imperioso donde el único objeto visible es el propio Trono del rey. Poseidón, un hombre alto, de ojos y cabellos azul malva, reposa plácidamente; mientras dos de sus Nereidas que figuran en el descansabrazos, le procuran masaje, y vides.

Finalmente, al pie de las escaleras yace haciendo compañía a su padre un hombre de piel canela, ojos y cabellos castaños; Tritón, el consejero real.

−Revisando los expedientes, me doy cuenta que la situación a la que estás sometido es bastante difícil, Padre – externó el castaño al hojear el dossier.

−Ni que lo digas. Un solo caballero ya es complicado de persuadir para que tenga fe en nosotros, ahora, dos. ¡Y que par!

−Tienes razón. Ambos han pasado por situaciones muy adversas, no obstante creo que el menor te dará menos problemas. ¿Ya tienes algo planeado?

−Mmh… Para serte sincero aún no, es por eso que te he mandado a llamar.

− ¡No pretenderás que yo haga tu trabajo, Papá! – expresó indignado.

− ¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondió sorprendido – tu bisabuela fue muy clara en el reglamento. No podremos recibir ayuda de nuestros consortes e hijos directamente hacia el mortal en cuestión.

− ¿Y entonces? ¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿Qué pretendes que yo haga?

− Lo vuelvo a repetir. Madre fue muy clara, y se refirió a ayuda directa, sin embargo no objetó sobre las indirectas – respondió airoso

Tritón, se limitó a rodar los ojos.

− ¡Oh, Vamos! ¡¿Crees que los demás no lo harán?! Si de algo estoy seguro es que tanto mis hermanos como mis sobrinos ocuparán ayuda. Todos estamos regulados, ni siquiera podemos usar nuestros poderes completamente. Además eres mi consejero real, y algo se te debe de ocurrir. Recuerda que dos cabezas trabajan mejor que una.

− ¡Ajá! Si… tú lo dices. Lo que deberías hacer es arreglar tu carácter, así la bisabuela no te castigará por arruinar sus tierras cada que te enojas y levantas un tsunami.

−Hmm… Ya parece que estoy escuchando a tu madre. Porque mejor no nos concentramos en ellos – externó, al mirar al frente. – De cara yacía una pared mostrando la imagen de dos caballeros en una habitación, en lo que parecía ser el santuario de Athena.

−El castaño se giró para observar y escuchar atentamente.

Al cabo de un rato dijo: − Por lo visto se separarán. Aunque… no es mucha la distancia, la Isla Kanon se encuentra muy cerca del Santuario. Podrás ayudarlos simultáneamente.

Poseidón, se frotaba la barbilla, tratando de cavilar la información. − Pensándolo bien me parece una gran idea que estén separados. Tendrán que mirar de lleno al futuro, y estando juntos se estancarían en problemas pasados.

− ¡Excelente observación, Padre! Parece que después de todo, la bisabuela no se ha equivocado contigo.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola

Wowww lectores nuevos, muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad. Espero no decepcionarlos.

Y que dijeron, cuando leyeron "el salón rojo"(todo aquel que vio fifty shades of grey, comprenderá) ésta mujer ya va a sacar la artillería pesada. Pues nooo. Cálmense, que mas quisiera yo que en el templo de Ares haya algo parecido (ups spolier(?)) jajajaj

Referente a la palabra "epitomí" es griega y significa compendio. Ahora, vuelvo a lo mismo que en el capitulo anterior, en este caso con los nombres de Hana e Ignis, ambos tiene su significado para el trama, con el pasar de capítulos se darán cuenta .

Reviews:

Artemis13.- ¡Que suspicaz! Has anotado en todas, bien por ti! Aquí ya habrás notado otros caballeros a la extensa lista. Una vez que cada Dios este con su dorado, empezaran los tramas , aunque en algunos capítulos ya se puede ver por donde irán las cosas. Muchisimas gracias por tu review.

Shadir.- ¡Así es! Hades apenas aprende lo que para nosotros los mortales es regla universal. Las madres lo saben todooo.

Misao.- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, nuestras madres deben de aprender de Gaia, así deberíamos de recibir nuestros castigos jjajajajja ( ya me vi en isla Mauricio!)

DegelCAmus.- Ya viene, pronto se acerca el Dios que le tocará. Gracias por el mensaje.

Alba-chan.- Que tal, eh? Te gustó la deidad que le tocó a tu querido Albafica. Espero que si. Gracias pro el review

El primordial: Compañero, muchas gracias por sus palabras. Estoy contigo 100% no hay mayor batalla que la que liberamos internamente. Ese sufrir entre el que dirán y que soy, es basto y amargo. Una vez que lo superas te sientes libre y realizado. Pro lo de tu escritura deberías intentarlo uno nunca sabe si le atina o no ( eso de asco me mato de risa jajajjajaj). Ojala y pronto te abras una cuenta, cuando menos para seguir charlando.


	6. ¿Kardia y Manigoldo en el bar?

Nota importante: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los creadores y dueños oficiales son Kurumada y Teshirogi. Yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afan es de ser escritora, solo garabateo...

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia**

 **Santuario de Athena**

 **Segunda casa Zodiacal, Tauro**

 _03 de Abril, Hora 1:13 PM_

Rasgado, caminaba inquieto de punta a punta en el templo zodiacal. Bordeaba la entrada, luego atravesaba toda la casa, para finalizar en la salida una y otra vez. Llevaba largo rato repitiendo lo mismo, hasta que el suelo usualmente pulcro, denotó rasgos de la inquietante Pasadena que el guardián no parecía ceder. La extraña causa a esta llana situación era que desde hacía más de la hora el patriarca Sage, su hermano Hakurei, y la señorita Athena habían abandonado su recinto rumbo al tercer templo y éstos aún no salían del lugar, causándole un poco de desasosiego . No percibía síntomas de elevación de cosmos por lo tanto discusiones estaban fuera de lugar. ¿Acaso sería ser la extraña actitud mostrada por el gemelo menor? Se preguntaba. Si bien es cierto Tauro no era una persona entrometida en la vida de los demás, pero sus años como caballero le valían de una perspicacia formidable al momento de observar a las personas. En este caso para con Deuteros, quien claramente parecía sentirse divergido. Dispuesto a acabar con esa inquietante se encaminó hacia el primer escalón rumbo a la tercera morada.

−Se están despidiendo – expresó la voz de una mujer.

Aldebarán, se detuvo en seco. Sumamente sorprendido de escuchar una voz fémina dentro de su propio territorio, volteó de lleno. En medio de la casa zodiacal se postraba una mujer profundamente femenina, de cabellos largos, rubios y ondulados, de mirada aceitunada. Vestía una túnica blanca hasta las rodillas, y a la espalda, arco y flechas de oro le acompañaban. Una tentación para cualquier ser mortal e inmortal.

−Usted es… − respondió Rasgado desconcertante.

−Disculpe la intromisión, caballero dorado de la constelación de Tauro. Déjeme presentar yo soy la Diosa Artemisa y he venido personalmente para conocerlo.

Tauro arrugó el cejo confundido ante las palabras de la deidad. Manteniendo la mirada hacia la mujer su mente viajó hasta caer en cuenta del porqué de su presencia. Anteriormente había terminado de leer el pergamino que Gaia dejó en su casa, donde albergaba la posibilidad de ayudar a cumplir una misiva a un Dios. En este caso su asistencia sería nada más y nada menos que para la Diosa cazadora, Artemisa.

Aldebarán, caminó unos pasos de regreso al interior del templo, y llevó una rodilla al suelo – es un gran honor conocerla mi señora. Pero mayor es el decoro que me causa, al descender personalmente de su templo para conocer a este humilde servidor. Mi nombre es Aldebarán de Tauro.

Artemisa, siendo la Diosa inmaculada que es mantenía cierto margen de distancia hacia el varón en cuestión, bastante esfuerzo le había costado descender no sólo por el hecho de tener que ayudar a un mortal sino porque éste era del género masculino, algo que ni siquiera en sus ritos era posible. – Agradezco su buena educación "Aldebarán", pero por el momento no será necesario que me honre de esa manera, conviviremos por algún tiempo, y no pretendo mantenerlo en esa postura. Levántese.

Rasgado enalteció el cuerpo para erguirse, agradeciendo la generosidad de la diosa – Tiene usted mucha razón, apenas he leído el manifiesto de la Diosa Gaia… y… debo decirle que estoy a su entera disposición para que pueda cumplir su misiva. Además debo agregar que nuestra Diosa Athena se ha sincerado para con nosotros, adelantando la posibilidad de que los dioses irrumpan en el Santuario para dichas cuestiones. Cabe destacar que ha quedado muy claro el tratado de amnistía por parte de todos.

La deidad le brindaba una mirada fría, escuchando atentamente las palabras del emisor. Sin siquiera inmutarse respondió: – bien, al parecer todo lo que he leído sobre usted, es cierto. Es un caballero con alto sentido del honor y una afabilidad prodigiosa. No obstante, debo advertirle, si veo en usted una mirada desmoralizada hacia mi persona yo misma dejaré de lado la misiva para causarle muerte.

−Si ha buscado información sobre mi persona, entonces comprenderá que yo jamás me atrevería a cometer tal injuria – respondió Rasgado un poco molesto – le recuerdo que la Diosa a la que servimos también es mujer.

La rubia asintió lentamente. – Señor… Aldebarán, Ha sido un gusto conocerlo. Muy pronto estaré de regreso, espero que podamos trabajar en conjunto y así cumplir cada uno con lo prometido.

Rasgado consintió, y en un santiamén la diosa desapareció del umbral dejando al líder de la segunda casa con cierta acidez en el estómago. El nuevo reto al que tendría que enfrentarse tampoco sería fácil.

− ¡Maestro, maestro! – se escuchó desde la entrada

En esta ocasión el referido conocía a la perfección al dueño de esa voz, contento de escucharla de nuevo, caminó rápidamente hacia el principio de la morada.

− ¡Teneo! – exclamó feliz

El chico caminaba presuroso, su semblante reflejaba el regocijo de ver a quien siempre le había cuidado, y protegido. Apenas minutos atrás que se había enterado del resurgimiento de los caballeros y puso toda marcha para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Sin medir distancia alguna se echó a los brazos del peli lila quien lo recibía con el mismo gusto.

− ¡Muchacho, mira que grande te has puesto! – dijo sin soltar al jovenzuelo

El chico con el cuerpo cargado de emociones, abrazaba con más fuerza al caballero, mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro – ¡maestro, maestro que alegría verlo de nuevo! – expresó sollozando.

Rasgado enternecido pero igualmente alegre, frotó la cabellera de este último – ¡cómo has cambiado! Ahora llevas la cabellera más larga y eres más alto – indicó sorprendido.

Teneo, solo se limitó a asentir, estaba totalmente embargado de sentimientos a flor de piel, lo cual hacía imposible poder seguir articulando palabra. Quería deshacerse de esas lágrimas, pero por más que se frotaba volvían a renacer para correr copiosamente por el jovial rostro.

Tauro, deseaba con todo su ser detener ese acto para que no sufriera, sin embargo entendía a la perfección el sentimiento reprimido del cual era preso su alumno, por lo tanto lo dejó desahogarse

Ninguno de los dos lo notaba pero en el segundo templo del santuario estaba un ente más admirando esa escena. La Diosa de la caza quien mantenía su cosmos apagado y su presencia "invisible", para el alcance del ojo humano, exclamó: eres un buen hombre, Aldebarán de Tauro. Será un gusto que trabajemos juntos – finalizó – desapareciendo por completo del lugar.

* * *

 **Onceava casa Zodiacal, Acuario**

 _03 de Abril, Hora 2:05 PM_

En la rebosante biblioteca que compone la onceava casa zodiacal se encontraba el caballero de la melena oliva. Sentado detrás de un gran escritorio, y atento a lo que describía el pergamino que en sus manos reposaba, habló para sí:

– Entonces la señorita Athena tenía razón tendremos a los olímpicos, paseando por el santuario en busca de completar su encomienda. Se frotó la barbilla – me parece muy extraña esta situación, ¿para que querría la Diosa Gaia que nosotros ayudáramos a los Dioses? Bien… Pudo ser cualquiera, ¿por qué precisamente nosotros?

En la orilla izquierda del escritorio, poco a poco se fue formando la imagen de un hombre sentado. Cabello corto, ojos azules, piel nívea, y calzando un sombrero de ala ancha. – Es lo mismo que me he estado preguntando –dijo.

El caballero de acuario se levantó de sopetón, estupefacto ante la presencia que anteriormente no residía y sumamente desconcertado por no lograr sentir su cosmos − ¿Quién es usted y que hace en mi templo?

El mencionado quien aún se mantenía sentado, se bajó del escritorio para girarse y encarar la vista del caballero – pensé que podrías suponerlo. Digo, eres el caballero más culto de la orden – expresó con sorna.

Dégel entrecerró el cejo molesto, manteniendo siempre la mirada desafiante hacia el individuo que aparte de invadir su morada, ahora lo provocaba.

−bien, por lo visto tendré que presentarme –dijo al momento de rodar los ojos – yo soy el Dios Hermes, soy a quién verás en estos días subsecuentes.

Al peliverde le comenzaron a fluir las neuronas rápidamente, analizando cada centímetro del hombre al frente, detectando el color de ojos, piel, cabello; vestimenta, postura, su manera de hablar y hasta la forma de caminar, cuando este se giró para recorrer la biblioteca.

-tienes bastantes libros – expresó. Mirando hacia la parte más alta de la biblioteca.

− ¡Ejem! Así es. Me gusta leer y cultivarme un poco – respondió serio – yo soy Dégel, caballero dorado de la casa de Acuario.

− ¡¿Huh?! ¡Ah, sí! – Manifestó sin importancia – encantado de conocerte, Dégel. Aunque para ser sincero ya he investigado mucho sobre ti y creo… saber bastante al respecto. En cambio, tú deberías de preocuparte mantienes cierta desventaja por no conocerme.

El dorado sonrió ladino, solo un Dios se atrevería a minimizarlo de tal manera – Me parece que el Heraldo, mano derecha del Dios Zeus y de las deidades del inframundo, Hades y Perséfone. Psicopompo, quien acompaña a las almas de los difuntos a los infiernos. Quien intervino en la Gigantomaquia cubierto con el casco de Hades para ser invisible y así lograr matar al gigante Hipólito. E Interviniente en la lucha de los dioses contra las Alóadas. Rescatador de Ares, al momento de sacarlo de la vasija de bronce en la que dos gigantes lo habían metido. Colaborador de su padre Zeus cuando luchó contra Tifón, quitando al monstruo los tendones del dios, que Tifón había escondido en una piel de oso y cuya custodia había confiado a un dragón llamado, Delfine, mitad mujer mitad serpiente. Sin ser visto por el enemigo, y ayudado por Pan, volviendo a unir los tendones al cuerpo de Zeus, dándole con ello la posibilidad de proseguir el combate. Todo esto debido a su gran habilidad…*

−Ha restado el nivel de conocimiento que poseo ya que puedo seguir toda la tarde si esto lo requiere – finalizó acuario.

−jajajaj… ¡Ya lo creo que sí! – expresó sonriente. Sabía que provocar a un contenedor de conocimiento como lo era el caballero de la onceava casa haría mucho más amena la presentación y por lo visto no se equivocó.

El Dios caminó hasta situarse al frente del caballero y levantó su mano para estrecharla – será un gusto trabajar contigo, Dégel de acuario.

El aludido correspondió el saludo no sin antes esbozar una gratificante sonrisa.

* * *

 **Cámara patriarcal**

 _03 de Abril, Hora 3:25 PM_

Sasha, se mantenía distante y silenciosa ante la plática sobre el futuro inmediato que conservaban los hermanos lemurias. Después de haber leído el sobre que Gaia le otorgó no podida creer la función que se le había encomendado: "BUSCAR A LA ABUELA". ¿Cómo podría llevarla a cabo si toda su vida estuvo encerrada? Los primeros años vivió entre las paredes del orfanato, seguidamente Sísifo la sacó de ahí para llevarla al Santuario y en ambos lugares fue la misma situación: encierro. No podía negar que en las escapadas con Kardia conoció algunas zonas. Sin embargo la realidad era que éstas fueron muy pocas o al menos no las suficientes como para que ahora de buenas a primeras tuviera que recorrer el mundo en busca del recipiente del que es huésped Gaia.

Ahí estaba la peli lila con el semblante nervioso y compungido, tratando de escuchar los consejos del patriarca y Hakurei. No obstante parecía tener oídos sordos, solo podía percibir como éstos movían sus bocas expresando palabrería alguna, pero por más que deseaba escuchar, nada más no podía hacerlo. Estaba absorta en las últimas letras escritas en la carta que dejó la abuela:

 _"Llevarás a Sísifo para que te haga compañía y te proteja de todo mal que llegue a acecharles._

 _Por último, querida hija, te recuerdo que tú como Diosa podrás guardar tu pureza y castidad hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin embargo en éstos momentos éstas alojada en el cuerpo de un ser humano, y éste posee sentimientos, emociones, y necesidades que tal vez deberías reconsiderar cubrir._

 _Deseo con profundidad que puedas cumplir con la misiva sin que esto afecte tu ser. Después de todo no es un castigo sino un llamado de necesidad, mi propia necesidad de que me encuentres en el mundo terrenal._

 _Te quiere mamá_

En un momento de descuido por parte de los lemurianos, Sasha se giró hacia la estatua de Athena que yacía en las afueras de la cámara patriarcal. Con la mano sudorosa sobre Niké, y albergando un mil de posibilidades a las cuales se podía referir su madre, caminó sin la paz y serenidad propias de su ser.

Mientras se acercaba a la efigie recordó la última ocasión en la que ella y Sísifo estuvieron juntos. Había sido cuando éste perdía la vida abriéndoles paso sobre el lienzo, en la guerra santa contra Hades. Ese último recuerdo hizo que el estómago de la deidad se contrajera, provocándole un asco seguido de una revoltura. Sin embargo esa descompensación no duró mucho ya que seguido de recordar ese suceso tan horrible, vinieron a su mente las últimas palabras del caballero de la novena casa zodiacal, donde éste confesaba abiertamente sus sentimientos más allá de un santo.

Sísifo se había confesado enamorado del recipiente de la Diosa Athena. Después de estar a su lado tantos años viendo como ésta crecía y maduraba hasta convertirse en Deidad, era lógico que su cariño creciera a niveles desorbitados hasta convertirse en amor. Con lo que no contaban ambos era que la mortal aunque no lo supiera a ciencia cierta parecía corresponder esa misma emoción. Es por ello que las últimas letras en la carta de la Diosa Gaia estaban haciendo mella en el interior de Sasha.

El chirrido de la puerta dio aviso de entrada al caballero tan esperado. La deidad desde la lejanía pudo escucharla, y su estómago comenzó a albergar un cosquilleo nervioso, la respiración se contrajo por unos segundos − Sísifo – manifestó apenas audible antes de girarse.

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia**

 **Pueblo Rodorio**

 **"Bar Don Methys"**

 _03 de Abril, Hora 4:48 PM_

Uno de los locales más visitados por los hombres del pueblo de Rodorio era sin dudas el famoso "bar de Don Methys". Situado al interior del pueblo, en el mero centro de la plaza, frente a la gran fuente circular se imponía la fachada enmaderada con un despliegue lo suficientemente grande que decía: Don μπαρ μεθυσμένος (Bar Don Methys). El interior, diseñado sin novedad alguna, mesas cuadradas y sillas a juego en color madera componían gran parte del lugar, al fondo la tradicional barra de cantinero, y en la trastienda un sinfín de botellas que albergaban los diferentes tipos de bebidas alcoholizadas. Ahí mismo, en el interior sentados en los bancos de la barra yacían los caballeros de la cuarta y octava casa zodiacal: Manigoldo y Kardia, quienes compartían el vigésimo tarro de cerveza del día.

Los aludidos se encontraban en una fase por demás alta en contenido alcohólico, tenían desde la mañana encerrados en el lugar, bebiendo tarro tras tarro, y ninguno de los dos cuerpos parecían ceder a los vestigios que claramente deja la alcoholizada.

− ¡Salud! – expresó el primero. Subiendo el tarro para chocarlo con el de su compañero.

− ¡Salud! – Correspondió el segundo –…por la Diosa Gaia y su infinita generosidad. No todos los días se vuelve a la vida, ¿verdad Don Methys?

El dueño del lugar se postraba detrás de la barra sirviendo tragos a los comensales, éste era un hombre sexagenario de cabello canoso y sonrisa afable. – Así es joven Kardia, ustedes deben disfrutar. No todos los días se vuelve a la vida.

Mientras Kardia y el dueño mantenían plática, Manigoldo observaba uno de los pasillos que finalizaban con una puerta en color blanco, acompañada de un letrero que decía: NO PASE. A pesar de la advertencia pudo distinguir que algunos hombres entraban y salían del lugar, llamando así su atención por saber que había al interior.

− ¡Hey! Don Methys, ¿qué es lo que hay en ese lugar? – cuestionó. Señalando con el pulgar el pasillo y la puerta con la advertencia.

− ¡Hmm! El hombre dudó un poco, sin embargo se acercó a los muchachos y en voz baja dijo: −Ahí se encuentran las chicas.

− ¡¿Huh?! Los hombres a primera instancia no entendieron a lo que se refería el dueño, así que Kardia volvió a cuestionar – ¿A qué se refiere?

El individuo volteó rápidamente hacia ambos lados, como tratando de pasar desapercibido ante la respuesta que iba a generar, volvió a acercarse y musitó sarcástico: ¡Oh, vamos! Mis mejores clientes no saben ¿a qué tipo de chicas me refiero? – arrastrando la última palabra.

Kardia engrandeció los ojos y volteo a ver a Manigoldo quien le brindó la misma mirada –Viejo lobo de mar, lo hubieras dicho antes – expresó sonriente - ¡Cangrejo, vamos a divertirnos un poco!

−Solo tengan cuidado con la comadrona, no le gustan los hombres que tratan de abusar de sus chicas –contestó sonriente el cantinero.

Manigoldo se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Kardia le rodeó por los hombros y ambos caballeros salieron zigzagueando rumbo a la puerta. Abrieron de manera sigilosa y caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta encontrarse con una puerta de cortinas blancas. Al pasar inmediatamente notaron la gran diferencia en diseño que había con el bar. Al interior de la morada anidaba un estilo Rococó francés, algo muy fuera de tono con el usual "Barroco" que utilizaban la mayoría de los gregorianos. En la recepción las paredes eran de color suaves y tenues, el mobiliario parecía sacado de una casa aristócrata con cierta lujo y altivez. No muy adelante yacía postrada en un sillón la que suponían era la comadrona de la mujeres. Una castaña quincuagenaria de pechos muy preponderantes y vistosos, cintura de avispa enmarcada por un corsé y finalmente una amplia falda circular, todo en color vino.

− ¡Caballeros dorados! – Exclamó sonriente – les agradecería que a la próxima no trajeran sus armaduras, pueden arruinar el piso, señaló.

Kardia y Manigoldo aún estaban en la entrada del lugar, mirando a varios grupitos de mujeres, quienes vestían provocativamente, por lo tanto ninguno estuvo atento a las palabras de la castaña.

...− y bien, ¿qué es lo que los trae por aquí? – indagó de nuevo la mujer.

Kardia despegó la vista de las jóvenes y dirigió sus pasos hacia la madrona – No se ofenda señora… pero no creo que aquí se venga a hacer muchas cosas, ¿verdad? – dijo coqueto, cerrando un ojo.

−Jajajaj… tiene razón caballero dorado, aunque eso puede depender del servicio que requiera.

Kardia tomo asiento cerca de la mujer y respondió: − Por el momento buscamos placer, ¿verdad Cangrejo?

Sin embargo Manigoldo no había seguido al escorpión, éste aún se mantenía postrado al principio del salón, bailando la pupila.

− ¡Manigoldo! – reprendió.

El mencionado desprendió la vista de las chicas y miró a su compañero de armas, se rascó la nuca y caminó− ¿Que decías, bicho?

−Le comentaba a la señora….

−Makári –interrumpió la mujer – mi nombre es Doña Makári. Soy la dueña del lugar.

−Pues… señora Makári, yo necesito una mujer – dijo Manigoldo – sentándose al centro del lugar en otro de los sillones.

La quincuagenaria sonrió de lado e hizo una seña a las chicas para que se acercaran. Manigoldo rápidamente tomó a una y comenzó a masajear todo sitio que tuviera piel. A Kardia se le acercó una chica pelirroja, arrojándole los brazos al cuello mientras se sentaba en una de sus piernas, no sin antes dar un pequeño brincó – ¡Está fría! – esbozó sorprendida.

El caballero de escorpio, sonrió ladino y respondió con sarcasmo – ¡No, no lo creo preciosa!

−Me refiero a la armadura – contestó con timidez la pelirroja.

− ¡Oh! A eso te refieres, bueno ya tomará calor junto con el dueño, ¿no lo crees? – expresó sonriente.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola a todos

Aquí un capitulo mas, ya casi comienzan las aventuras y no será tarea fácil para ninguno. Hoy dejare´un pequeña curiosidad del fic.

 **Curiosidad 1: En el pergamino que les dejó Gaia, los caballero saben a que Dios tienen que ayudar, lo que éstos no saben es que ellos mismos son la misión. En pocas palabras creen que tienen que ayudar a alguien más...**

 ***Muchas gracias al Sitio oficial del Olimpo, donde hallé la información que necesitaba desbordar Degel de acuario.**

Por ultimo una consulta, quieren una escena lemon con Ares y Afrodita? Si es así díganlo en el review lo someteré a votación.

 **Reviews:**

El primordial: Hola como estas compañero? Estamos de acuerdo en algo, vacacionar en soledad es uno de los mejores goces humanos, sirve mucho de autoexploracion y ves la vida desde otra perspectiva. Con respecto a la platicada me refería a que hicieras una cuenta aquí mismo en fanfiction , solo necesitas un correo para abrirla,y así no profanas tu intimidad con las redes sociales, las cuales suelen ser un vicio jejejej. Cuando tienes cuenta aquí en fanfiction puedes enviar correos internos a tus escritores favoritos, algo así como el messenger, de otro modo sin tener cuenta no podemos charlar ya que el espacio de los review es exclusivo para los lectores. Por mas que quiera responderte tengo que esperarme a subir otro cap para hacerlo, en cambio si tienes cuenta lo puedo hacer inmediatamente.

DegelCamus: Que tal, eh? Mira que buen Dios le tocó a tu caballero...

Artemis13: Que nerviossss jajajaja espero no haberte decepcionado con el que si te puedo decir es que ya tengo planeado el drama que llevarán. Puedes imaginarlo? Ciertamente tienes razon con lo del Alba era algo obvio y lo de los gemelos imaginé que causaría sorpresa, creo que todos esperaban que le tocara a Dégel por lo de Seraphina, en fin que bueno que te sorprendió. Gracias por tu review

Misao CG: Hola compañera le he dado el abrazo a Deuteros de tu parte, sigue muy compungido pero sabe que es lo mejor. Ahora, Albafica, desafortunadamentee revivió con todo y todo, la sangre aún es venenosa y eso es algo a lo que se enfrentará la Diosa de amorsshh... Como lo resolverá? pues quien sabe, esta en proceso jajajajja

Shadir: Muchas gracias por acompañarme al pie del cañón. creo que se equivocarán mas de la cuenta los Dioses, en fin el show es hacer drama sin ella no hay nada. Gracias por el mensaje

A los que siguen dando follow and favorite muchas gracias.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: EL AVATAR QUE SUBIRÉ SERÁ DEL BURDEL DONDE ESTAN KARDIA Y MANIGOLDO, ASI SE PODRÁN DAR UNA IDEA.


	7. Guerra Vs Pasión

Nota importante: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los creadores y dueños oficiales son Kurumada y Teshirogi. Yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afan es de ser escritora, solo garabateo...

* * *

 **Hola a medida de información les aclaro que este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes, la primera es el cierre de los caballeros asignados hacia los dioses y la segunda parte es un omake entre Ares y Afrodita.**

Con especial dedicación para mi amiga Liz quien estaba ansiosa pro ese pequeño apartado, un saludo

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo**

 **Templo de Zeus**

El soberano del Olimpo se movía diligente a la Sala de la Divinidad albergaba una misión de suma importancia y ésta era: esconderse de la histeria que por todos lados vociferaba su esposa. Desde que Hera se había enterado de las "cualidades innatas" del caballero asignado reprochaba al magno como si éste tuviera la culpa de tales "talantes". No siendo suficiente con eso aprovechó para "volver" a reclamar todas y cada una de sus faltas incluso las que él mismo había olvidado. La pelirroja mantenía una memoria fotográfica; lo recordaba todo y a la perfección. Esa situación tenía bastante agotado al Dios quien ya sentía desfallecerse con tanta palabrera. A sabiendas de que su esposa le seguía de cerquita y que por nada del mundo le quitaría el piste se vio obligado a apelar a su último recurso, "MENTIR".

-Hera, Cariño – dijo complaciente – Qué más quisiera yo poder seguir con nuestra charla, pero me temo que tendremos que posponerla tengo una reunión muy importante con los divinos.

Hera detuvo el paso en seco, sorprendiéndose ante las palabras de su marido. Con la mirada afilada observó de lleno los gestos del dios _._ −" _¿en qué momento mi reclamo paso a convertirse en CHARLA?"− pensó._

Zeus carraspeó nervioso quería convencer del todo a su esposa así que trataba de notarse lo más sincero posible aunque esa mirada punzante lo estaba acorralando.

− ¿Así que dejaremos esta "CHARLA" para después de tu reunión? – preguntó Hera inquisidora.

La mirada de la pelirroja sobre el rostro del Dios le provocó un calor insoportable, su sien comenzaba a mostrar diminutas perlas de agua y por extraño que pareciera no podía mantener fija la mirada. − ¡Ejem!… Así es, cariño – respondió rápidamente.

La diosa entrecerró el cejo con fiereza − ¡Es mentira! – Bramó – Tú semblante me lo dice todo, estás hecho un manojo de nervios. ¡Lo que quieres es escapar de todo esto!

El magno abrió los ojos como platos – ¡Por el Creador, Hera! Estoy aquí en las afueras del salón apunto de reunirme con ellos como se te ocurre pensar que esto es una mentira – respondió indignado.

La diosa aguzó aún más la mirada – Mira Zeus…si…sino lo confiesas, créeme que los divinos te esperarán por toda la eternidad – masculló tajante.

Zeus miró para todos lados, dubitativo − _"¡Diablos! ¿Qué tiene ésta mujer que todo lo sabe? ¿Acaso yo mismo me delataría? Para colmo este maldito calor que no aguanto ¿Dónde rayos se encuentra céfiro cuando más se le necesita? ¿Qué haré...? Me temo que si no lo confieso, No me la quitaré de encima"._

−Y bien, ¿ya lo pensaste? – inquirió desafiante.

−Está bien, está bien ¡lo confieso! Mujer…Necesito de un momento de paz – dijo bufando.

Hera dio un mohín triunfante y giró sobre sus talones para salir del lugar no sin antes advertirle: − Después de que salgas de ahí, Ni la "Creación" te salvará.

Zeus suspiró profundo _−"¡Argh! ¡¿Mujeres por qué tienen que ser tan exasperantes_?!"− dejó caer sus hombros y enseguida entró al salón.

En la sala de la Divinidad los Arcángeles Miguel, Rafael y Gabriel se adaptaban al lugar. Con un renovado diseño donde se podía distinguir 24 pantallas esparcidas entre las cuatro paredes todas y cada una mostrando diferentes escenas en vivo y a todo color. Por lo visto los divinos no perdían detalle alguno de las nuevas obras que los Dioses comenzaban a realizar con sus asignados. La mesa que anteriormente fungía como lugar de reunión de los doce grandes, era ahora una magna pantalla ("High Definition") donde podían visualizarse las 24 pantallas a menor escala.

− ¡Demonios! – expresó Zeus. Quien miraba petrificado para todos lados. Levantó un brazo y la pantalla correspondiente a él proyectó el movimiento, levantó el otro y de nuevo la imagen lo capturó.− Ustedes sí que nos tienen vigilados ¿A qué sí?

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí confundidos, para después desplegar la mirada hacia la deidad. − ¿Qué es lo que lo trae por aquí Dios del Rayo? – indagó Miguel

Zeus se tomó el tiempo de caminar de lado a lado sobre el borde de la mesa, eso sí, sin despegar ni por un segundo la vista de su propia imagen en la pantalla. Finalmente se cansó y decidió sentarse en una de las sillas −Estoy huyendo de la histeria de mi esposa – resopló cansado.

− ¡Ejem!Ejem!Ejem! Eso no es un argumento válido, señor Zeus − respondió de nuevo el jefe de las fuerzas celestiales

−Lo sé, lo sé… Pero tendrías que estar casado tú con ella para saber a lo que me refiero.

Miguel volteó al lado derecho para ver a Rafael y después al lado izquierdo para encontrarse con Gabriel, ambos dejaron caer los hombros, Ignorantes al tema. − ¡Ejem! Bien, en algo tiene razón nosotros no sabemos mucho al respecto. Sin embargo usted debería poner el ejemplo y estar planeando la estrategia a seguir para con su "asignado".

Zeus un hombre alto, fornido, de cabellos ondulados de color azul tan claro que parecían blanquecinos, y ojos azul malva. Había perdido la noción de su misiva debido al gran conflicto que se traía Hera por todo el Olimpo. Se levantó de un brincó de la silla, y se acercó a la pantalla para buscar la imagen de su "fijado".

La proyección que denotó la pantalla logró que el Dios arrugara el cejo molesto – Así que va a viajar solo con mi hija – dijo con la voz enardecida – ¡eso nunca! Ningún mortal le hablará al oído a mi niña.

Los divinos por enésima vez se miraron entre sí, esta vez mucho más descolocados que en la anterior – ¿De qué está hablando señor Zeus? − indagó Gabriel ignaro

− ¡Oh, vamos Gabriel! No finjas que "el Creador te habla". Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, no dudo y todo esto sea un complot por parte de Madre para hacer que mi hija se case.

Los arcángeles abrieron los ojos como platos, asombrados de las palabras expuestas por el Dios – ¡Zeus! – Reprendió Miguel – no sé a qué tipo de planes se refiere. Lo que sí puedo decir que la misiva que tiene Athena es de las más importantes ya que ninguno de nosotros sabemos dónde se encuentra nuestra hermana. Es por ello que le sugiero que en lugar de estar haciendo berrinches se avoque a planear su estrategia.

El dios del rayo trago saliva, jamás imaginó que las palabras anteriormente exhibidas desataran la furia del arcángel, a punto estuvo de replicar cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron de nueva cuenta dejando entrever a un hombre pelirrojo de complexión gruesa, barbas y cabellos desaliñados. Caminaba con la ayuda de un palo y su rostro denotaba irritación.

−Hefesto, hijo ¿qué haces aquí? – indagó el magno

Sin embargo el aludido no contestó ya que al igual que su padre miraba hacia todos lados, analizando cada pantalla e imagen expuesta. Recorrió las cuatro paredes hasta toparse con la única que no deseaba ver en esos momentos: Afrodita en el salón rojo en una junta con sus hijos.

-Yo le he mandado a llamar – adelantó Miguel – es el único al que no le he podido entregar el expediente de su asignado.

El pelirrojo se despabiló y miró de lleno a los arcángeles. Rafael le extendía el dossier con la información del caballero, Hefesto se acercó, tomó y abrió el paquete. Después de hojear por unos instantes y a la expectación de su padre por saber quién era el elegido, musitó: − Con qué ElCid de Capricornio…

* * *

Hola, hola

Hasta aquí ya quedaron asignados los dioses. Pero para quien aun tenga dudas, les dejo le recuento:

Albafica- Afrodita

Degel- Hermes

Elcid- Hefesto

Sisifo- Zeus

Kardia- Hera

Dohko- no tiene

Asmita -Apolo

Regulus- Demeter

Manigoldo- Ares

Aspros y Deuteros- Poseidon

Rasgado-Artemisa

Shion- no tiene

Una vez queda esto comenzaran los tramas novelescos a los que se enfrentaran los dioses,espero que sean de su agrado.

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente omake presenta un poco de Lemon y Sadomasoquismo, para las personas que no gustan de leer este tipo de literatura, absténgase.

En el siglo XVIII manejaban ciertos objetos de flagelación y tortura les dejo un pequeño glosario para que puedan entender los términos aquí usados.

Flagrum: Era un tipo de látigo con tres cerdas de cuero y que en las puntas guardaban esferas llamadas "pesitas"

Cometa del Obispo: es el grillete con cadena y la esfera de hierro fundido que usualmente utilizaban para los esclavos.

SUGERENCIA: para que el autor pudiera adentrarse a este relato le sirvió mucho de banda sonora la canción de "crazy love" de Beyoncé adaptada para 50 sombras de Grey, les recomiendo leer en compañia de ese tema musical, se transporta mejor al escenario jejejej

Ahora si, ¡vamos a Leer!

 **Capitulo Especial: Guerra Vs Pasión**

Ares yacía en la entrada de su templo contemplando como los corceles de fuego del Dios Helios eran tirados de regreso hasta conseguir el crepúsculo y la presencia ambarina de la luna llena alumbrando a Nix, la noche.

El templo en Tracia era rodeado por un bosque espeso y siniestro, cuyas ramas amorfas arañaban todos y cada uno de los pilares a mármol, quienes esa noche están intensamente ensombrecidos por la negrura y golpeados con el feroz aullido del viento arremolinándose.

El Dios de la guerra adoraba esas noches tan frías como el témpano y tan lóbregas como sus deseos. Caminó de regreso al interior con una sensación de saciedad complacida como si lo que estuviera a punto de suscitarse lo llenara.

Deimos y Fobos, sus fieles acompañantes. Descansaban en una de las habitaciones contiguas a la de su padre. Habría que reconocer que los hijos del Dios de la guerra eran un tanto apegados por lo que difícilmente abandonaban el templo, a menos que…

¡CLANCK!

Se escuchó estrepitosamente en la entrada de la morada.

El objeto golpeó de lleno el mármol logrando un eco aterrador por todo el recinto.

Los hermanos asustados, levantaron de súbito sus cuerpos, sus ojos fueron engrandecidos y el corazón palpitó desenfrenado. A pesar de que los Dioses infundían el terror y temor respectivamente en los mortales, se distinguían entre los divinos por ser algo "cobardes" a la hora de lo desconocido. Con el miedo sucumbiendo a sus razones los dioses se miraron mutuamente…

− ¡Vámonos! – Afirmó Fobos aterrorizado – esta noche dormiremos en el Olimpo.

Sintiendo la proximidad del escalofriante arrastre, Deimos asintió y en segundos ambas deidades desaparecieron del templo.

En el pasillo principal se teñía la sombra de una fémina arrastrando en cada muñeca una "cometa del obispo", que no era otra cosa que gruesos grilletes acordonados por largas y pesadas cadenas cuyo fin era el peso de dos esferas de hierro fundido. En su andar, recorría el centro del pasillo de forma lenta y pausada logrando aquel aterrador sonido.

El cuerpo del Dios de la guerra reconoció a la perfección el origen de esa espantosa cacofonía, todos los vellos de su organismo se erizaron, y su entrepierna se removió inquieta. A sabiendas de lo que estaba por venir el Dios avanzó a su habitación favorita.

El ruido que generaban las cadenas golpeteando al mármol lo estaba excitando en sobremanera, imaginaba lo sensual que podría verse su amante tirando de esos grilletes. Llegó al marco de una habitación lóbrega, decorada por instrumentos de tortura y sumisión. A la mitad del cuarto, se imponía un astil de madera que nacía en el suelo y subía hasta topar con el cielo raso, de ahí mismo pendía una soga gruesa y amarillenta, la cual se podía izar a través de una polea. Sin lugar a dudas su juguete favorito: la garrucha. Penetrando en el lugar el Dios se vio envuelto entre grilletes, férulas, scuticas, flagrums, potros, cepos, arañas de bruja y un sinfín de objetos dedicados al placer de la deidad.

El ruido cesó y en el umbral apareció Afrodita, embellecida por la tenuidad de luz que albergaba la habitación. Ares instintivamente viró, un escalofrío cubrió su espina dorsal y su mirada se vio acrecentada. Ahí estaba su mujer, su diosa, sumisa y dispuesta a todo. Los labios del varón se curvearon formando una sonrisa, y alzó su mano invitándola al lugar.

Afrodita, sonrió ladina agradeciendo la invitación. Sus orbes correspondieron esa mirada a fuego masculina, y… caminó regia, adentrándose. Su figura era perfectamente delineada por el contrapeso que sus muñecas arrastraban haciéndole ver más sensual de lo que ya era.

Ares no pudo disimular su deseo ya que sus pupilas comenzaron a oscurecerse y la respiración poco a poco se entrecortó. Una vez que la diosa de la pasión estuvo frente a él, éste posó sus manos sobre su ropaje haciéndolos jiras, desnudando así el cuerpo ardiente y voluptuoso de la rubia. La tomó bruscamente por las muñecas (ocasionando un ruido ensordecedor con las cadenas) apretó con fuerza los grilletes hasta que logró resquebrajarlos, ganándose así un gemido placentero de su acompañante. No podía negar que ese pequeño sonido saliendo de la boca de la diosa lo llevó al borde, en su deseo irracional elevó las manos de la mujer por encima de su cabeza y pronto amagó sus muñecas a la soga, tiró de ésta hasta hacerla suspender en medio de la habitación.

El dios caminó hacia una de las paredes que estaba repleta de instrumentos de flagelación, tomó un flagrum y regresó hacia la deidad, quien para esos momentos ya se removía de absoluto placer viendo el miembro erecto de su amante. Ares llevaba solo la parte baja cubierta por un pantalón de fina seda que dejaba entrever sus grandes virtudes, el torso era pincelado como si fuere espartano; musculatura ancha, brazos gruesos y fuertes y finalmente un abdomen encuadrado. Oh, Ares todo un cuerpo de guerrero.

Afrodita suspendida miraba expectante al Dios, quien se tomaba tiempo en jugar. Golpeaba el látigo contra su mano una y otra vez hasta que un movimiento veloz sacudió el cuerpo de la diosa…

¡Chas!

¡Chas!

¡Chas!

Uno, dos, tres latigazos y Afrodita agitó su cuerpo entre el dolor causado por los azotes y la excitación que éstos mismos le generaban. Arqueó su espalda haciendo sobresaltar sus grandes pechos a lo que su amante inmediatamente correspondió.

Ares tiró bruscamente la soga y el cuerpo de la diosa cayó justo antes de tocar el suelo. Se acercó y la tomó aprehensivamente, besó de manera feroz sus senos, a los cuales le paseaba la lengua arriba y abajo, succionándolos, y mordiéndolos.

Una vez que se atestó de ese gusto volvió a izarla y golpeó de nuevo, esta vez no fueron tres sino 5 chasquidos al hilo. Afrodita entreabrió la boca jadeante logrando un brillo en los ojos de su espectador quien se encontraba en su punto máximo de excitación, deseaba poseerla ahí mismo en ese instante, chasqueó el látigo unas veces más y en medio del cuerpo de la rubia corrió un hilo de sangre. Con brío y la oscuridad apoderándose completamente de sus pupilas se acercó a la mujer y posó su lengua en el centro recogiendo cada gota del líquido rojo.

Afrodita se removió al contacto con la lengua tibia y sin poder esperar más atrapó al Dios con sus piernas rodeándole la cintura. Ares aventó el flagrum, para tomar por las posaderas a la rubia y la embistió agresivo.

¡Ah! – fue el gemido que chistó la mujer.

El hombre ojos de fuego comenzó vehemente la danza: elevaba y descendía el cuerpo de la diosa sobre su miembro haciéndole gemir de placer. Con los brazos aún atados Afrodita perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba y encendió su cosmos destrozando la soga para poder abrazar por el cuello a su amante. Éste sin dejar el vaivén movió a la rubia al lecho.

En la mullida cama Afrodita arqueaba su cuerpo cada vez que recibía el peso y la embestida de Ares. Sus manos recorrían el largo camino desde el coxis hasta los hombros, dejando cada tanto una seña de su presencia. El dios de la guerra mantenía varias lesiones en espalda y cuello debido a las uñas afiladas de la diosa y ni que decir cuando llegaba al cabello éste era tirado sin miramientos provocándole quejidos graves.

Ares en su deseo frenético besó acaloradamente a la rubia: su lengua rebuscó en cada espacio hasta morder el labio inferior. Afrodita aprovechó esa cercanía para dejar en claro sus deseos, se acercó al oído y…

− ¡Es mi turno! – dijo seductora

El rubio la miró cómplice sabía a la perfección lo que albergaba ese tono de voz, y lo que vendría con ello. Dispuesto a complacerla se recostó en la cama.

La diosa se levantó y amagó las cuatro extremidades del hombre en cada esquina del lecho. Caminó sugerente hacia la pared de instrumentos, tomó un CIRIO encendido y una navaja que fajó en la única prenda que le acompañaba: una liga a mitad del muslo. Comenzó a rodear lentamente el camastro, hasta que su mirada afilada asemejó a un tigre a punto de atacar a su presa.

Ares correspondía expectante, sin perder de vista los movimientos sigilosos de la rubia que poco a poco se acercaba, con la respiración entrecortada, el estómago se contrajo nervioso detectando el futuro movimiento.

La diosa del amor yacía parada al costado izquierdo de la cama, extendiendo la mano con el cirio, segundos después varias gotas del líquido hirviente se dejaron sentir en el torso del dios quien se removió entre el intenso ardor y la pasión que éste mismo acto le promovía. No siendo suficiente con escaldar el cuerpo espartano, Afrodita montó a la deidad provocando que tirara fuerte de las sogas al momento de sentir el calor de su mujer en su miembro.

La deidad de la guerra oprimía cada vez más su nuca contra las sabanas, la razón era que la diosa mantenía un cupular salvaje y el cuerpo del dios ansiaba mostrarle todo lo que guardaba para ella. Aunque esto último aún no era opción, el juego de su mujer apenas comenzaba y Ares sabía que tenía que guardarse.

Afrodita gozó desenfrenada de las mieles de su amado, hasta que poco a poco fue calmando la danza. Se mantuvo a horcajadas sobre el miembro, observando cada una de las reacciones de Ares hasta que éste logró bajar por completo la guardia. La rubia aprovechó ese preciado instante para sacar la navaja que reposaba en la liga y de un solo tajo, provocó un corte en el torso.

− ¡Ah! – resopló el dios, mientras disimuladamente apretaba los ojos con dolor. Era de su entero conocimiento que la peor parte se veía cerca, por lo tanto trataba de guardar postura.

Tanto en mortales como entre dioses se sabía sobre el enfermo placer que al dios le producía, torturar a sus víctimas en el lecho pasional. A tal grado era ese belicoso regodeo que sus amantes escasamente sobrevivían a ese menester, eso sin contar que las pocas que lo hacían quedaban severamente traumadas ante el acto. Sin embargo con lo que el resto no contaba era que el UNICO SER que subsistía a esos aparejos era la misma diosa de la pasión y no porque Ares se portara del todo diferente. Al igual que a las demás le imponía grandes agresiones a la hora del "amor", lo que hacía discrepancia en este caso era que la rubia resultaba ser lejos, más VIOLENTA Y BELICOSA que él.

¡choki!

¡choki!

¡choki!

Afrodita movió rápidamente su mano derecha e hizo tres inserciones más en el cuerpo de espartano, el aroma a sangre fresca de su amado hizo que bajara lentamente hasta que su lengua comenzó a recorrer cada incisión, degustando el líquido espeso que desbordaba.

Ares sentía desfallecer de placer, los cortes habían pasado a segundo término y lo único que ahora podía sentir era la tibieza de los labios de su mujer, recorriéndolo todo. Con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro el dios…

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

De un momento a otro se escuchó la campana de recordatorio del templo, quien cumplía con su función principal, que era el precisamente recordar que tendría que salir a dar el grito de "alalá" en alguna guerra para los mortales.

− ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte! – advirtió la rubia quien también había escuchado el campanear – cualquier guerra puede esperar. ¡YO…No!

Ares aunque no quisiera, tenía que aceptarlo. El deseo de su mujer estaba ante todo, pocos sabían de ese afecto tan desmedido que mantenía el dios de la guerra sobre la rubia. No la amaba…Secretamente ¡la adoraba! Respiró profundo y asentó ante los caprichos de la diosa quien sonreía triunfal.

Retomando el último movimiento, Afrodita comenzó a mecerse de nuevo, apretando el dote de la divinidad, y haciéndole gemir fuerte. El cupular se tornó severamente rápido hasta que ambos cuerpos deseosos llegaron a ese estallido blanquecino de placer.

− ¡Ah!− se escuchó al unísono

Él jadeó y ella jadeó, sus nombres fueron pronunciados apasionadamente y el inminente cálido beso hizo acto de presencia para culminar con ese trance.

No obstante esa noche el acto se repetiría en tres ocasiones más, hasta que Afrodita satisfecha desapareció del templo. Ares en cambio quedó tendido en el lecho, exhausto; su respiración poco a poco fue retomando serenidad mientras su rostro delineaba una sonrisa de satisfacción…

 ** _…"De nuevo la guerra sucumbía ante la pasión"_**

* * *

Que tal? Espero les haya gustado, ya que ha sido la razón de mi tardanza en actualizar, créanme que las personas que se dedican a este tipo de literatura le echan mucho coco jejejej yo trate de leer a Marques de Sade pero me sobrepasó jejejej y pues también me releí 50 sombras. En fin deseo que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

Un especial agradecimiento a quienes me ayudaron con esta ardua labor , infinitamente agradecida.

A todos y cada uno que me dejan review, muchas gracias, me animan mucho a seguir. En esta ocasion espero no tardar tanto. De igual manera a los que siguen dando follow and favorite.


End file.
